Lost Lives
by Chibiyu
Summary: Sequel to Lost Brother. I am sorry Joe, Kevin, Macy, everyone, but Devi and I have no choice. I love you all…please don't look for me; it could cost you your lives. Full summary inside. Second JONAS fic
1. Silent Tears

**Koutai: **_Hi Hi!!!! I AM HYPER!!!!!! HERE IT IS SEQUAL TO LOST BROTHER!!!! ENJOY!!!!!_

_I DON'T, NEVER HAVE, OR NEVER WILL OWN JONAS, SO DON'T SUE!!!! But I do own the Devi Amal!!!!!!_

_Devi/Nick POV_

_**Telepathy**_

Summary: Who knew a phone call could change your life so drastically? Our lives were perfect, until he decided to re-enter them. I am sorry Joe, Kevin, Macy, everyone, but Devi and I have no choice. I love you all…please don't look for me; it could cost you your lives.

* * *

_DEVI'S POV_

_It has been one month since Nick and I were kidnapped. A lot happened this month too. First, Stella took me on a major shopping spree, and we used the Lucas' credit card. I moved in with Macy, as her sister, and her parents still knew nothing of my abnormalities. Nick and I were together. And in a month, I would be starting at Horris Mantis High. But for now, the Lucas brothers and I were chilling on a private beach._

_Nick and I were banned from playing volleyball because, well, we could easily see what plays they made, and make Joe and Kevin trip. But no can prove that that was me. But it didn't matter. Nick and I were walking, hand in hand, along the beach, the warm surf gently caressing our bare feet._

_We didn't speak; we didn't want to ruin this moment. I thought back to the month we've spent with each other. He was thrilled when he found out that I could play the guitar. My dead friend, Johnny, had an old guitar that he taught me to play. Nick taught me piano, which came very easy, thanks to my mind skills. I remembered the way he taught me, always patient and kind, and always willingly to guide my fingers to the right spot. _

_I looked at him, and I was sure that he was thinking back too. He glanced down at me and flashed me a crooked grin that he only gave to me. I smiled back and squeezed his hand. The moment was ruined as his phone vibrated. He frowned at the number, but answered it anyway._

'_**I have a bad feeing, put it on speaker.'**_

_He nodded and complied. _

"Hello?"

"Nicholas, Devi." _We both stopped dead and gasped as we recognized that cold voice over the phone. It was the voice that still plagued my dreams, and I knew Nick feared it was well. I looked over_, _and realized just how far away we were from Nick's family. I wanted to scream to them, but couldn't; fear was holding my tongue prisoner._

_The Boss laughed at our stunned silence, but his voice was as cold as ever when he spoke. _"Listen closely. You will do exactly as I say, or this time, Macy's, Joseph's, and Kevin's lives will be the punishment."

* * *

_JOE'S POV_

I was watching the two lovebirds at half time in our game. I couldn't help but smile as they laughed and walked happily down the beach, hand in hand. I was so happy for Nick and Devi.

……

When they returned, they both kind of seemed out of it. Their eyes were unfocused and pained, like they were lost in some unpleasant memory.

"Nick?" His head shot up.

"Yeah?"

"You alright bro? You seem kinda down."

He smiled a bit, but I wasn't fooled. "I'm fine Joe. It's nothing. Just something triggered unwanted memoires. It's nothing."

I sat down next to Nick and put my arm on his shoulder. "You want to talk about it?"

He just shook his head and looked at me gratefully. The moment was lost when the volleyball came down on my head. Nick laughed as Frankie shouted "Bulls-Eye!"

I ran off, chasing him and tickling him. After his torture was over, I noticed Nick talking to Kevin, and Devi was standing alone, watching the ocean, her brown curls blowing in the faint wind. I walked up to her, and shivered as the surf hit me feet. She had the same distant expression as Nick did before, but when the wind blew again, she closed her eyes and breathed deeply.

"How can you stand this cold water?"

She looked at me, her eyes not shining as they should have been. "It's easily bearable when you haven't been in it for a year."

There was pain behind her words, and I wondered what brought back these memories of Nick and Devi's imprisonment. I sighed, and put my hand on her shoulder. She looked at me, and smiled, thankful for my company.

Nick walked up behind us, just as the sun started to set. Red, gold and purple flashed across the sky, and I made myself scarce, letting them share this moment.

I walked back up to Kevin, who was smiling at the beach. I followed his gaze and saw Nick kiss Devi gently, their silhouettes darkened from the sunset . I punched Kevin in the arm and dragged him away.

We got into the car, and Devi and Nick followed us. I was driving and Kevin was one the passenger side. Nick and Devi were in the back, still holding hands, but not looking at each other, but I had the feeling they were still talking with their minds. Something seemed to be bothering them, and I hoped it would be ok. We pulled out of the parking lot, and followed Dad's car home.

* * *

_NICK'S POV_

_We dropped Devi off at her house, and Macy greeted her. I watched her, feeling slightly sick about what we had to do later. I didn't talk to anyone when we got home. I just went to my room as Kevin got into the shower; he was the only one crazy enough to swim. Joe sat next to me and I ignored him. It's not like I didn't want him their, I did, but I was too lost in thought to care about anything but the task at hand._

"Nick?" _He snapped his fingers in front of my face, and I jumped. He raised his eyebrows at my surprise._

"Sorry. Did you say something?"

"Yeah, I asked you if you were ok. You seem really spacey and quiet…quieter than normal." _His voice was filled with concern, and I almost told him. But I couldn't. I felt so hopeless and weak right now. I was putty in the Boss's hands. And to make matters worse, tears that had been threatening to spill over ever since I got the call, finally fell. _

_Joe looked surprise, but pulled me into a protective hug. I leaned into it, needing the comfort. I was aware I was shaking, and I heard Kevin walk over. He didn't ask anything, but I felt his hands rubbing my back in a slow comforting manner. But that only made me cry harder. _I can't do this! I can't…But have too. _I lost count of how many times I thought that in the horrible and despair filled week I spent in the Lab. _

_When my eyes finally decided to stop raining, Joe's tee shirt was soaked, but he did not complain. I pulled back, and avoided their concerned gazes. _

_Nick, what happened? I heard Joe think. He knew all to well that I could hear him better this way._

_**Nothing Joe. I can handle it. Just please, leave me alone for awhile?**_

_He jumped a little, like always, when my voice entered his head. He sighed and patted my shoulder before standing up. He motioned Kevin to follow and they both slid down the fire poles. I heard a thud and Joe's aggravated yell as Kevin slid down the same pole as him. _

_I grabbed a piece of paper and wrote a short note onto it. I placed the notebook on my bed, in plain site. I took a deep breath and composed myself. Then I opened my window, and climbed down the fire escape. _

_I met Devi a block away from my house. She didn't look at me, but I saw her tears, and I knew she saw mine. A black car with tinted windows drove up next to us. I opened the door, and we got in, silently saying goodbye to our __past lives, our now lost lives. _

* * *

**Koutai:…**_Am I too evil?_

_if you are one of those people who only read the first and last chapter of completed stories, you are missing so much and I hate that you do that. so read the chapters in order or don't read the last chapter at all. _


	2. Missing

**Koutai: **_Hi Hi!!!! _

_I DON'T, NEVER HAVE, OR NEVER WILL OWN JONAS, SO DON'T SUE!!!! But I do own the Devi Amal!!!!!!_

_Devi/Nick POV_

_**Telepathy**_

_()~~~~~~()~~~~~~()~~~~~~()~~~~~~()~~~~~~()~~~~~~()~~~~~~()~~~~~~()~~~~~~()~~~~~~()_

_**JOE'S POV**_

__Kevin and I were beyond worried about Nick. It wasn't like him to just break down like that, and then just push us away. Something happened to him and Devi on the beach and being his annoying and caring brother, I won't rest until I find out what.

I dragged Kevin back up the stairs to talk to Nick. We gave him an hour to cool off, so I figured he would talk to us. We got upstairs, and a sense of foreboding set into my heart. I ran to Nick's bed, my heart thumping wildly with fear, and found it was empty. I saw the notebook, and was about to read the note on it, when a cold breeze hit my face.

One of Nick's windows was open, the one right above the fire escape. My heart stopped as I figured out what was going on. Kevin tore the notebook out of my hands. He read aloud:

_**Dear Joe and Kevin,**_

_**I know that you will be the first to notice my absence, so that is why this is only addressed to you. I wish I could explain everything to you, my dear brothers, but I can not. I wish I could tell you why I have to do this, but I can not. I can tell you that this is killing me slowly, ripping my heart to bits. I wish it didn't have to be this way, but I have to leave. Do not look for me, because you will never find me. Keep up with the band and don't disappoint our fans. Don't be sad or worried for me, I don't want you to remember me, and only feel sadness. I love you guys, you are my everything. I am so sorry.**_

_**Nick**_

Kevin dropped the notebook, and I fell onto my knees. My hands found my hair, and tears escaped from my eyes. Kevin's hand was one my shoulder.

"Its only been an hour. We can still find him," Kevin said, his voice dead. I nodded, but deep down, I knew Nick was right; we would never find him.

_()~~~~~~()~~~~~~()~~~~~~()~~~~~~()~~~~~~()~~~~~~()~~~~~~()~~~~~~()~~~~~~()~~~~~~()_

MACY'S POV

Devi seemed really upset when she got back from the beach. I knew it wasn't Nick's doing, I saw them kiss on my doorstep. But I still wish I would have skipped basketball practice to go with her. But all I can do now is be a sister to her.

We spoke very little when she returned an hour ago. But I gave her an hour and now she would talk to me.

"Devi?" But my voice was unanswered. Panic mounted in my chest for reasons I knew not. I couldn't help but feel that something was really wrong. I opened her door and the first thing I noticed was her guitar on her bed, with a note stuck to its neck. Her window was also open. I looked out of it, and saw a rope coiled in the bushes, one story down. _No!_

I quickly grabbed and read her note.

_**Dear Macy**_

_**I wish I didn't have to do this, and I could reveal to you what has been hurting me, but I can not. I am so grateful that you accepted me into your family, but I have to leave. I can't tell you where to, all I can tell you is that you will never find me, so don't bother looking. I wish I could express with mere words how much you mean to me. You are my first sister, my first family, who understood me and loved me like a sister should. You, your family, and the Lucas's are the best things that have ever happened to me, and now I have to say goodbye. I am so sorry. Tell your parents I am sorry, and I love them. Tell Joe, Kevin and Stella I am so grateful for them in my life, and love them. I love you too Mace. This is killing me, but I have to go. Goodbye. **_

_**Devi**_

Tears streamed down from my eyes, and then I noticed she left Nick out of her note. _CRAP!!!!!! _I quickly grabbed my phone, when Joe called me. I answered immediately.

"Joe? She's gone!" I wailed. I heard him crying and sniveling as well.

"I know Mace. Nick is too." My heart tore in two, and all I could do was think _not again!!!!_

"Joe, what are we going to do? How did we miss this?" My voice was so pathetic, but for once, I didn't care.

"I don't know Mace. Do me a favor, tell Stella. I can't…I can't talk about..." his voice died and I heard him sob.

"I know. I can't either."

_()~~~~~~()~~~~~~()~~~~~~()~~~~~~()~~~~~~()~~~~~~()~~~~~~()~~~~~~()~~~~~~()~~~~~~()_

DEVI'S POV

_I was staring out the window of the car, Nick next to me. We both knew that our families were reading our notes of farewell. My heart was torn in two, and this time, it would never mend. I glanced at Nick, and saw he was starring deadly at his feet. His eyes were red from crying, and his eyes seemed to be lost. I knew that was what I looked like too. I wanted to reached out, comfort him, or even just talk, but it was too painful for either of us. _

_I raised my head and glared at the face of the Boss. He had a scar that ran from his right eye, to the back of his chin, a hint of a mustache, and a large nose. His eyes glanced into the rearview mirror, and an evil smile grew on his lips from my glare. I looked away from the two eyes that haunted my dreams, and crossed my arms. _I will not make controlling me easy or fun for him_._

"Now that you both are permanently mine, a few changes need to be made to your appearances. We can't have anyone recognize you, now can we?"

_My eyes widened in shock as I realized what he meant. Nick's head shot up as the Boss pulled into a hotel, and pulled out a golden shot._

_()~~~~~~()~~~~~~()~~~~~~()~~~~~~()~~~~~~()~~~~~~()~~~~~~()~~~~~~()~~~~~~()~~~~~~()_

**KEVIN'S POV**

We looked everywhere; school, the mall, random hotels, and found not a trace of our brother or our 'adoptive' sister. Stella joined our search after Macy told her, but quickly left to comfort Macy, who was in hysterics. After searching for 6 hours, we gave up for the night. We knew that if Nick didn't want to be found, then it would be extremely, if not impossible, to find him.

Joe and I walked heartbroken into the firehouse. Mom, dad and Frankie were waiting for us, tears in their eyes, and Nick's note in their hands. We just shook our heads, and mom ran forward and embraced us in a hug I felt we didn't deserve.

_He's gone…he is really gone…Why Nick? Why did you leave us? We need you…_

_()~~~~~~()~~~~~~()~~~~~~()~~~~~~()~~~~~~()~~~~~~()~~~~~~()~~~~~~()~~~~~~()~~~~~~()_

_NICK'S POV_

_Devi and I paced around the small room the Boss had given us. She kept on shooting worried glances in my direction whenever I rubbed the spot on my arm where the Boss injected the gold. She stopped pacing, her eyes starring at the door, then the window. I knew what she was thinking._

_**We can't risk our family's lives. **__I stated softly._

_**I know that. I was just thinking on how much I want to shove that A-hole out of the window and watch him fall three stories. **__Her voice was strong and anger filled._

_Ok, as mean as that was, I couldn't help but smile. Truthfully, I wanted the same thing. But we both knew that not listening to the Boss and defying him like Devi did when she was first in his control, would cost us the lives of the ones we love. We couldn't live with that on our minds and hearts. And a three story fall wouldn't kill him if a bullet to the back of the head didn't._

_**I know, but we have to remain strong, for the ones we left behind.**_

_She looked at me, but she was not teary, like I expected. Her eyes held a fierce gleam that showed her determination and anger. _

_**We will. But that doesn't mean we can't give our family's little hints as to where we are. If I know the Boss, and trust me, I do, he will want to make money off of our strengths.**_

_**So, music?**_

_**Exactly. Now, if I only knew how he would do it…**_

_She lapsed into a thoughtful silence and sat on one of the beds in the room. I walked over to the window, and looked out at the dark outline of the city. I was so lost in my thoughts of my brothers that I didn't hear Devi walk next to me. She grabbed my hand, and we stood like that, reflecting about our past, and fearing our future. _

_()~~~~~~()~~~~~~()~~~~~~()~~~~~~()~~~~~~()~~~~~~()~~~~~~()~~~~~~()~~~~~~()~~~~~~()_

**Koutai:**_…yeah…idk what to say…_


	3. First Step

**Koutai: **_Hi!!!!!!!!!! _

_**Thanks so much for Special Agent Ali and Silvereyed angel for reading review, and talking to me!!!!! Love you guys, u rock!**_

_Devi/Nick POV_

_**Telepathy/ flashback**_

I DON'T OWN JONAS OR HONOR SOCIETY OR EVANESCENCE, BUT I DO OWN THE BOSS AND DEVI!!!

_()~~~~~~()~~~~~~()~~~~~~()~~~~~~()~~~~~~()~~~~~~()~~~~~~()~~~~~~()~~~~~~()~~~~~~()_

_**She lapsed into a thoughtful silence and sat on one of the beds in the room. I walked over to the window, and looked out sat the dark outline of the city. I was so lost in my thoughts of my brothers that I didn't hear Devi walk next to me. She grabbed my hand, and we stood like that, reflecting about our past, and fearing our future. **_

_()~~~~~~()~~~~~~()~~~~~~()~~~~~~()~~~~~~()~~~~~~()~~~~~~()~~~~~~()~~~~~~()~~~~~~()_

DEVI'S POV

_I brushed some of Nick's hair out of his eyes, feeling oddly protective of him. It was happening to him, just as it happened to me. The gold was taking away one week of his life, and in one more day, he would wake up, and be able to change his appearance so much, that even his family wouldn't recognize him. My hand covered his cold one, and I watched his unmoving form. I would have thought him dead, if it weren't for the steady rise and fall of his chest. I heard the Boss enter the room, and I turned and faced him. _

_He motioned to me, without words, to follow him. I glared at him, but did it nonetheless. Once we were out of mine and Nick's shared room, the Boss just leaned towards me, and examined my eyes. I blinked once. He grabbed and looked at my calloused fingers, and nodded approvingly. _

"Alright, I need you to play a song for me on the piano and guitar. Singing will be required as well." _I narrowed my eyes. I had seen this coming for awhile now, and expected it. I walked over to the piano and closed my eyes. _

_When I opened them, I saw the last happy night I spent with my family. I saw the beach, then sunset, and felt Nick's lips against mine and the cold surf caress my feet. I looked down at the piano and played what I felt, my fingers dancing elegantly across the keys. I opened my mouth, and sang (_My Immortal by Evanescence)_:_

I'm so tired of being here  
Suppressed by all my childish fears  
And if you have to leave  
I wish that you would just leave  
'Cause your presence still lingers here  
And it won't leave me alone

These wounds won't seem to heal  
This pain is just too real  
There's just too much that time cannot erase

When you cried I'd wipe away all of your tears  
When you'd scream I'd fight away all of your fears  
And I held your hand through all of these years  
But you still have  
All of me

_I didn't feel like finishing the song, so I stopped and moved onto the guitar. I imagined Nick's sleeping form, his smile, his voice when he sang, and his beautiful brown orbs. _(Goodnight my Love by Honor Society)

It's been quite a long year  
Like we're being tested  
To face all our fears  
Finally your mind will get some rest  
And you'll feel much better  
When you're laying on my chest  
I'll keep you right by my side  
I feel you breathing  
Close your tired eyes

Goodnight my love  
I feel you drifting  
Goodbye my best friend  
This ain't no kind of living  
Goodnight my love  
And I'll hold you one more time  
Until tomorrow

_Again, I felt no need to finish the song. I looked at the Boss. He was looking at me like I was some kind of priceless jewel, an object to be used. My fingers twitched into a fist, and I wanted to hit him into next week. I wanted to scream at him that I am a person, not an object that can be possessed. But even one wrong word could end Macy's life. I hung my head, in sadness and defeat. _I hate this.

_()~~~~~~()~~~~~~()~~~~~~()~~~~~~()~~~~~~()~~~~~~()~~~~~~()~~~~~~()~~~~~~()~~~~~~()_

KEVINS'S POV

Ugh, what a horrendous week. Still no sign of Nick, though his face is all over the news. Macy is hiding in her room, not talking to anyone, and Joe, well, I think he blames himself still. I haven't seen him smile, or heard him crack one joke all week. I used to think his pranks were a bit on the annoying side, but now, I would live through, or pay anything, to have him joke again. It was like the thing that made him Joe died when Nick left.

I was still the same. Don't judge me know, I am super worried about Nick, but I accepted he wouldn't want us to be sad, and his note said just that. I was also being strong for the whole family, because someone needed to be strong and mature. Who ever thought it would be me?

My phone rang, and I answered it.

"Yellow?"

"Really Kevin? Yellow?" Stella's voice asked. But I just smiled and shrugged. "Never mind. Anyway, I was looking at the pictures the police sent of us the night of the exchange, a month and a week ago, and you will never guess what I found."

"Um, an otter playing the trumpet?" Joe walked over, and was listening to Stella's conversation. I switched it onto speaker.

"No, I wish. But actually, it's not what I found, but what I didn't." Stella waited for answer, but all she got was silence. Then Joe put his hand over his mouth.

"The Boss wasn't there, was he?" Joe's voice was quiet and filled with shock.

"That's impossible, Joe. He was shot in the back of the head by his evil sister, who turned out to not be evil."

"Um, Kevin? For once, Joe is right. I even called the police station, and they told me they only found a black face mask, no body." Stella's voice was quiet calm, considering the dead were walking again.

"And Nick thought our zombie theory was dumb." I stated which earned me a light slap on the back of my head.

"That must mean that the Boss tracked down Nick and Devi, and somehow got them to write those letters and leave!" For the first time in a week, I saw the light return in Joe's eyes.

"My thoughts exactly. I have to go and tell Macy. Bye guys." She hung up. I turned to Joe, who was shredding random bits of paper to express his anger. I sighed and took to poor piece of paper out of his lethal hands.

"Joe, stop. We need a plan. The first step is making sure our theory is right." I inspected the ruined paper in my hands. "JOSEPH!!! YOU SHREDDED MY MATH HOMEWORK!"

_()~~~~~~()~~~~~~()~~~~~~()~~~~~~()~~~~~~()~~~~~~()~~~~~~()~~~~~~()~~~~~~()~~~~~~()_

NICK'S POV

_I opened my eyes to a pounding headache. I realized I was lying on my bed, with no memory of last week. I groaned when I figured out why. I breathed deeply, calming my anger and fear of the Boss, and I heard Devi's sweet voice flow through the thin walls, and into my ears. I closed my eyes, and listened. I felt my headache leave and a sense of peace came over me. I loved it when she sang._

_A minute after she stopped, I sat up just as the door opened. Devi entered, saw me awake, and a large smile grew on her face, and I felt one grow on mine. She ran towards me, jumped onto the bed, and wrapped me in a large hug, which I enthusiastically responded to. _

_The door opened again and the Boss entered. Devi pulled back and glared at him. I put my hand on hers, and glared as well. He just laughed._

"Well, now that Sleeping Beauty is awake, the first step in my plan can begin! Devi, I need you to teach him how to change his looks. We can't have Nick Lucas running around anymore. You need to change too. When you both are finished, I have new clothes for you both in the closet. Wear them and model for me. You have to be two completely new people." _He walked out and turned on the lights, still laughing icicles. _

_I felt Devi tense, like she was going to run at the door and attack. I rubbed her back in circular motions, like Kevin did to me when I was tense, scared, or sad. She calmed and relaxed after a few moments. _

_**Ok, changing your appearance is really easy. Just think about what you want to change, and how it will look. Easy as pie. **_

_She demonstrated by straightening and lengthening her hair. I nodded. I thought about my eyes and the color purple. Devi laughed. _

_**What?**_

_**Purple eyes? Really? Try a manly human color, like grey. **__I smirked, but changed the color anyway._

_**Hmm, I like your brown better, but it will do. Now, I will take my clothes, and be in the bathroom. Knock on the door when you figured out your new face.**_

_She left the room, and I walked over to the mirror._

_()~~~~~~()~~~~~~()~~~~~~()~~~~~~()~~~~~~()~~~~~~()~~~~~~()~~~~~~()~~~~~~()~~~~~~()_

_DEVI'S POV_

_I was starring at myself in the mirror. _How do I tackle this? _I sighed and put on the clothes the Boss got me. I starred, shocked at myself. My shirt was dark grey and skin tight, my skirt was super short and made of black leather. I was wearing ripped striped dark grey and black leggings. Around my neck was a long silver chain, and a bit above my stomach rested a skull. I was wearing old and beat up red Converse. My earrings matched my necklace, except they were red, like my shoes. _

Ok, pale skin would compliment this. _My skin lightened a shade. _Hmm, I wonder…

**Hey, can you come back? I have no ideas. **_I smirked at his self-consciousness, and laughed slightly at my new reflection._ Iwonder how he will react.

_**Sure, be there in a second. **__I left the bathroom and was at his door, knocking, in fewer than 30. He opened it, and I walked in and turned. His mouth was open slightly as he starred wide eyed at my clothes, my waist long gold hair, and my light brown eyes. I twirled, showing off me petite frame. _

_**What? Can't a girl have fun with her looks?**_

_**It doesn't fit the outfit. And I like the real you better.**_

_**Then close your mouth before you catch some flies. **_

_He did so, causing me to shake my head and my unfamiliar long hair to swish around. I looked him up and down, thinking of ideas._

_Like me, he wore torn clothes. He had a dark blue tank top on that had a rip on the side, and covering the shirt was a black leather jacket with little spikes on the shoulders. His pants were tight and black, and I tried not to stare at them for longer than 10 seconds, and failed._

"Ok, the dark colors would be best with paler skin, darker hair, and starling eye colors. Those are the easy parts. After that, we have to change our silhouette to match our hair style, skin and eyes."

_He nodded and put on his trademark thoughtful expression. I_ _sat on his bed, in front_ _of the mirror, and got to work. _

_It took two hours, but when we were finished, we were new people on the outside. We both starred into the floor to ceiling length mirror, and for the first time in our short lives, we truly hated what we saw._

_()~~~~~~()~~~~~~()~~~~~~()~~~~~~()~~~~~~()~~~~~~()~~~~~~()~~~~~~()~~~~~~()~~~~~~()_

_**Koutai: **__Ok, the chapters are starting to get longer as I am getting a better hold on them and life. Until next update!_


	4. Watching the Moon

**Koutai: **_Hi!!!!!!!!!! _

_**Thanks so much for Special Agent Ali and Silvereyed angel for reading review, and talking to me!!!!! Love you guys, u rock!**_

_Devi/Nick POV_

_**Telepathy/ flashback**_

_**I DON'T OWN JONAS OR HONOR SOCIETY, BUT I DO OWN THE BOSS AND DEVI!!!**_

_()~~~~~~()~~~~~~()~~~~~~()~~~~~~()~~~~~~()~~~~~~()~~~~~~()~~~~~~()~~~~~~()~~~~~~()_

"**The Boss wasn't there, was he?" Joe's voice was quiet and filled with shock.**

"**That's impossible, Joe. He was shot in the back of the head by his evil sister, who turned out to not be evil."**

"**Um, Kevin? For once, Joe is right. I even called the police station, and they told me they only found a black face mask, no body." Stella's voice was quiet calm, considering the dead was walking again. **

……_**.(Devi's POV)**_

_**It took two hours, but when we were finished, we were new people on the outside. We both starred into the floor to ceiling length mirror, and for the first time in our short lives, we truly hated what we saw.**_

_()~~~~~~()~~~~~~()~~~~~~()~~~~~~()~~~~~~()~~~~~~()~~~~~~()~~~~~~()~~~~~~()~~~~~~()_

_Devi's POV_

_I was alone in a black room that stank of dust and mold; a smell I knew well. The room was large and bare, but for some reason it cast fear into my heart. Everything was silent except for the pounding of my heart and my quick intake of breaths. Panic rose to the size of a mountain and started taking control of my sanity. My heart all but stopped when a white figure materialized about twenty feet away. _

_I realized the figure wasn't appearing, like a ghost, but rather walking out of the thick gloomy shadows that clung to every spot in this room. I gasped when her face came into my vision. _

_She had long curly brown hair, very much like my own, and her eyes were the same shade of blue. She was only about 2 inches taller than me, and her very presence seemed to fill the dank room with warmth. Her long pale arms extended slightly towards me, and a loving smile light up her pale features._

"Mom?" _I dared whisper. My mother nodded, tears running down her rosy cheeks. I took a step toward her but she shook her head and pointed behind her. I looked where her finger pointed and my hand went to my mouth._

_4 more figures were walking towards us. There was Jane, Leon, Johnny, and Lucy, my old family. _

_Jane was as tall in death as she was in life, and just was calming. Her dark green eyes starred into mine, and I realized hers were brimming with tears. She swept her long red hair over her shoulder and smiled at me, putting an arm around little Leon. _

_Leon was 10 years old, but he had a very mature aura surrounding him. Being a runaway, he had to grow up quickly, and he never got to enjoy being a little kid. But when he saw me, his bright green eyes lit up joyously, and he moved his straight black hair out of his eyes. His smile tugged on my heart as I saw the little boy in him emerge. _

_Johnny was on the left side of my mom. He was 13. His light sand color hair was pushed out of his deep brown eyes. His pale arms held his most prized possession: his guitar. He looked up at me and allowed a small smile to grow upon his sculptured features. _

_Lucy, 12, was Leon's sister. Like him, she had black hair, but it was cut short, resting just below her ears. Her pale skin was dotted with freckles and her gray eyes shone brightly with happiness and intelligence. Lucy was never one to smile, but we always knew when she was happy by the way her unique eyes sparkled, like a flash of lightening shooting through a storm cloud. _

_It was my mother that spoke first. Her voice was filled with love and sadness. It was almost exactly like mine, but older and wearier. _"I am so proud of you, my daughter. You lived through a life in which most people would rather die than see. You are beautiful and mature beyond your years. I just wish I could be by your side and watch you grow into the amazing women I know you will be."

_Tears were falling faster than rain from my eyes. _"Mom…" _Jane spoke next. Her voice was filled with the same laughter it always held when she was alive. _

"We are all proud of you, Devi. You lived when we could not, and there is not one day that we don't miss you." _Leon interrupted her, his high pitched voice filled with seriousness that most adult couldn't accomplish. _

"We love you Devi. You are like a second sister to me and were always by my side when Lucy couldn't be. I wish I was by your side right now."

_Lucy put her arm around her brother, and spoke in such a thankful and love filled voice that triggered my tears to fall even faster. _"I don't know what I would have done without you to watch over Leon. I always felt better when I had to leave him, knowing that you would never leave him and would always be there for him. I owe you so much Devi, but I have no way to repay you. I just want you to know how thankful I am to have a sister like you. I wish…well, we all wish…we had the chance to say a proper goodbye."

_Lucy was looking at me, tears raining from her storm cloud eyes. Johnny looked at me and said just a few simple words. _"You were the only one who could see the real me and bring him out. If it wasn't for you, I wouldn't have lasted more than a week in this group. Thank you."

_They all starred at me with such love and kindness and thanks, that it broke my heart, but in the good way. My mother raised her arms to me, and I ran, eager to feel the arms I always wanted to feel, wrap around my shoulders._

_But when I was three feet away from touching my mom, a sword was thrust violently through her stomach, and pulled out. She grabbed her stomach and her eyes found mine. I watched the light and life leave her blue eyes and she fell to the ground, her head inches from my feet. _

_I turned to Jane, and she was watching me fearfully. She stretched out her arms, and I did the same. Our fingers were inches apart when a loud bang from a gun was heard. A bloody hole appeared in Jane's head and she fell backwards, away from me. _

_My voice wasn't working as I tried calling her name. I turned to Leon and Lucy, and I saw Lucy forcing Leon behind her. Their arms reached toward my and Johnny. But before I could extend my arm to them, Leon screamed and I turned in fright. Johnny was lying on the floor, in a pool of his own dark red blood. A dagger was sticking out from his head. _

_I turned back to Lucy as a second bullet was fired. It hit her directly in the head, in the same place was Jane, and she fell forward, leaving her brother alone and exposed. I ran and stood a few feet in front of him. I fell to my knees to be his height, and motioned for him to come to me. He started walking to me when the third bullet found its mark. _

_I cried out in terror and pain as the last of my family was taken away from me. My head was in my hands, and I didn't care what happened to me. I waited to feel the bullet, sword, or dagger to find me and take me from my never ending misery, but it never came. Instead, all I heard were two sets of footsteps, and a cold laugh. _

_I tensed, knowing that laugh. I unwillingly pulled my head up and met the eyes of the murderer, wishing that it wasn't who I knew it was. But my wish wasn't answered and I looked into the cold and hateful chocolate brown eyes of the attacker. Nick stood over me, chuckling at my pathetic tear stained face, and the Boss stood behind him, and hand on Nick's shoulder. _

"Do it." _Nick obliged, and waved goodbye. He raised the gun to my face, and his finger tightened on the trigger._

……

_I shot up in bed, my heart thumping rapidly against my chest and my breaths were ragged and uneven. Tears streaked down my pale face and my hand covered my heart. I hated that dream. Normally it was the Boss that killed my family, but seeing Nick standing there with the gun and a bloody sword at his hip, with murder in eyes made the dream so much worse. _

_Knowing I wouldn't be able to fall back asleep, I quietly threw the covers off of me, and glanced at the still form of Nick. He was still asleep in his bed; thankfully I did not wake him with my nightmare. I turned away from him, and walked up to the window and watched the once calming moon. I raised my hand to my face and admired how the paleness of the moon's rays seemed to make my skin glow. I looked away from my hand and watched the dim outline of the city flicker as its occupants turned on and off their lights. My thoughts drifted to Macy, who I knew would be heartbroken and crying into Stella's shoulder. I thought of Joe and Kevin, searching hours on end for their lost brother. I found myself wishing that Nick and I could regain our lost lives without putting anyone into danger. I couldn't stop the tears from falling from my eyes as I thought about our heart broken families. I hated putting people in pain that didn't deserve to feel it._

_I felt two cold hands come to rest on my equally cold shoulders. I looked behind me and saw Nick, watching me with a worried expression. Not a word was exchanged, but his eyes expressed his worry and questioning as to why I was up._

"It's nothing. Just a recurring nightmare. I don't want to talk about it." _I whispered. He nodded and stood next to me, just watching the fading outline of the city. _

"I miss them too." _Was all I could say. Again he nodded, but this time his eyes held a pain and sorrow filled look that cut into my heart. My hand went to his, which was still on my shoulder, and he wrapped me into a warm hug. I rested my head on his chest, listening to the calming beat of his slow heart, and together, we watched the moon make its slow journey across the night sky. _

_()~~~~~~()~~~~~~()~~~~~~()~~~~~~()~~~~~~()~~~~~~()~~~~~~()~~~~~~()~~~~~~()~~~~~~()_

JOE'S POV

Macy, Stella, Kevin, and I were starring out Nick's window, at the moon. Kevin's hand was placed comfortingly onto my shoulder, and Macy was silently crying while Stella held her. We all felt the pain, the loneliness, the heartbreak. We all wished that we were able to see the signs that the Boss was alive, and we wished there were signs to show us that Nick and Devi were still alive.

But alas, there were none. So all we could do was wait for a sign to show up. We all knew that the news would soon be reporting Nick's disappearance, and that would spark a massive search, so we still had a shred of hope that he would be found. But deep down, we all knew that until the Boss wants them to be seen, they will be as invisible as the wind.

So, we all settled for starring at the once calming moon, and hoped, prayed, and wished our brother and our "sister" were doing the same.

_()~~~~~~()~~~~~~()~~~~~~()~~~~~~()~~~~~~()~~~~~~()~~~~~~()~~~~~~()~~~~~~()~~~~~~()_

**Koutai: **_Hi. I had the idea for Devi's dream last night, and I had to write it. Hope it didn't disappoint too many people that this story went nowhere with this chapter. Oh well…until next update!_


	5. Very Important Punks

**Koutai: **_Hi!!!!!!!!!! Thanks so much for Special Agent Ali and Silvereyed angel for reading review, and talking to me!!!!! Love you guys, u rock!_

_Devi/Nick POV_

_**Telepathy/ flashback**_

_**I DON'T OWN JONAS OR SIMPLE PLAN!!!! FOR THE CONTEXT OF THIS **__**FANFICTION, **__**THE SONGS WILL BE WRITTEN AND SANG BY THE**__** IMAGINARY BAND**__**, VIP.**_

_()~~~~~~()~~~~~~()~~~~~~()~~~~~~()~~~~~~()~~~~~~()~~~~~~()~~~~~~()~~~~~~()~~~~~~()_

_**She lapsed into a thoughtful silence and sat on one of the beds in the room. I walked over to the window, and looked out at the dark outline of the city. I was so lost in my thoughts of my brothers that I didn't hear Devi walk next to me. She grabbed my hand, and we stood like that, reflecting about our past, and fearing our future. **_

_()~~~~~~()~~~~~~()~~~~~~()~~~~~~()~~~~~~()~~~~~~()~~~~~~()~~~~~~()~~~~~~()~~~~~~()_

_JOE'S POV_

_It's been one month since Nick left. Kevin and I haven't left the house at all in that month. We have been wallowing in self misery and pity. School starts in a week, and the staff has already been notified that Nick will not return. It will be so weird not having him by my side at classes, helping me with my homework, and pushing me to study. But what I think I miss the most is walking upstairs and hearing him playing a new song for our record on his piano or guitar. _

_We've continued with the band, like Nick wanted, but it doesn't seem right without him. It feels empty, like a hole has been drilled into our songs and our hearts. We never realized how much we took Nick's songs and heart for granted. You never really know what you have, until it is gone. I sighed when I looked at the emptiness of Nick's room, and turned on the TV to a random news show._

"And that is why she will never own a bird again. In other news, a new band has been climbing to the top of the charts. Is this real? They've only been in the business for 3 weeks, and they already have a number one hit, and we've got up close with the two stars, Rose and Fang!

A girl and boy, each about 18, appeared on the screen, and Kevin walked up behind me. The girl had long black hair with bangs across her forehead. The tips of her bangs were died red. She had startling bright green eyes, the color of the newest leaves in spring. She was about 5'6 and very pale. She wore a short black leather skirt with ripped striped dark grey and black leggings. Her shirt was skin tight and was the same dark grey as her leggings. She looked like a punk with too much make up and she had a skull necklace dangling just above her stomach.

The boy also had longer black hair that flipped out, kind of like mine used to before I got it cut. He was an inch taller than the girl and wore a black leather jacket, a ripped dark blue tank top, and skin tight black jeans. He was as pale as the girl. His eyes were covered by black shades; but he took them off with his ring covered hand, and revealed them to be the exact color of the sky on a stormy day.

The reported appeared again, next to the two.

"I'm here with Rose and Fang of the new group called VIP. Tell me, what does VIP stand for, in context of the band?"

The girl answered. Her voice had a rocker edge to it, but I could tell she could make it sweet if she needed it to be. "VIP, for us, means Very Important Punks. Cause that what we are, and were proud of it!" The guy, Fang, smirked an amused way, showing off, well, fangs. I had to admit, the girl was pretty hot, and her voice was one I would never get tired of.

The reporter gabbed again. "Your songs, album, and tour. Tell me about them."

This time, the boy spoke. His voice was the voice of a pure rocker and I instantly knew that this guy had talent. "Our songs were inspired by the uncertainty and sadness of the world around us. We try and write them to show the world in the way people avoid and don't want to listen too. We mainly write of heartbreak, misery, things like that."

The girl intervened. "Our album comes out today, and it features all of the songs voted on by our fans. Our tour kicks off tomorrow in some city in California. Apparently, the city is where the famous Lucas Brothers live."

"Speaking of the Lucas brothers, what would you do if they came to your concert, and how do you feel about their brother Nick, disappearing?"

They glanced at each other and Fang answered. "We don't really care about the fame of others. We want to make a name for ourselves, on our own. So if 2/3rds of JONAS decide to show, it wouldn't matter to us. We play for our fans, not for fame. And as for their little bro running away, who cares? It's not my problem. I mean, I hope he is alright and all, but it is really none of my business as to how or why he left."

The reported nodded in a completely indifferent way that made me want to strangle her for not caring. "One last question, your fans. What do you think of them?"

"We love our fans," answered Rose. "Like Fang said, we play for our fans, not for fame."

"I understand you guys are going to be playing your single in a minute, so I will let you get to that. Thank you for your time."

Both of them just smiled and waved goodbye at the camera. I watched the boy, Fang, pull Rose close to him, and kiss her, just before the camera went black. Before that little stunt, I couldn't help but be reminded of Nick and Devi, even though nothing about those two seemed even remotely similar to them. Now, I just viewed them as musicians that I preferred to never see again.

"I got us tickets two their show tomorrow." Kevin said. "I thought it would be a good thing to get out of the house and enjoy some new music. I bought their record, ad it is really good. Wanna listen?"

I groaned, but said, "Why not?"

_()~~~~~~()~~~~~~()~~~~~~()~~~~~~()~~~~~~()~~~~~~()~~~~~~()~~~~~~()~~~~~~()~~~~~~()_

_NICK'S POV_

_I shut off the TV after I watched the new band, VIP, give an interview. I heard a sigh next to me ad looked at Devi, who was still watching the blank screen. I ran my fingers through my curly hair and dared to ask __**What's up?**_

_She did not look at me. She got up and stretched before answering. __**The usual. Come on, we'd better get ready. The Boss would kill us if we were late.**__ She went into her room to change. I ran my fingers through my curls again, and did the same. _

_I looked in my mirror, and I again hated what I saw. _You are doing this for Joe and Kevin. Never forget that. _If only repeating this line over and over could help get me through this._

_()~~~~~~()~~~~~~()~~~~~~()~~~~~~()~~~~~~()~~~~~~()~~~~~~()~~~~~~()~~~~~~()~~~~~~()_

KEVIN'S POV

I put VIP's record into Joe's player, and blasted it. Joe covered his ears, and I glanced apologetic at him, and turned it down just enough so our ears wouldn't bleed. (Me against the World by Simple Plan)

(**Fang singing, **_Rose singing, __**both singing**__**)**_

**We're not gonna be  
Just apart of their game  
We're not gonna be  
Just the victims  
They're taking our dreams  
And they tear them apart  
'til everyone's the same  
**_**I've got no place to go  
I've got no where to run  
They love to watch me fall  
They think they know it all**__  
_**  
I'm a nightmare, a disaster  
**_**That's what they always said**_**  
I'm a lost cause, not a hero  
**_**But I'll make it on my own**_**  
I've gotta prove them wrong  
**_Me against the world  
It's me against the world_****

_We won't let them change  
How we feel in our hearts  
__**We're not gonna let them control us**__  
We won't let them shove  
All their thoughts in our heads  
__**And we'll never be like them**_****

_**I've got no place to go  
I've got no where to run  
They love to watch me fall  
They think they know it all**_****

I'm a nightmare, a disaster  
_**That's what they always said**_**  
I'm a lost cause, not a hero  
**_**But I'll make it on my own  
**_**I'm gonna prove them wrong  
It's me against the world  
Me against the world**

_Now I'm sick of this waiting  
__**So come on and take your shot**_**  
**_You can spit all your insults  
__**But nothing you say is gonna change us**_**  
**_You can sit there and judge me_**  
**_**Say what you want to  
We'll never let you in  
**_**  
I'm a nightmare, a disaster  
**_**That's what they always said  
**_**I'm a lost cause, not a hero**_**  
But I'll make it on my own  
Me against the world**_

I'm a nightmare, a disaster  
That's what they always said  
I'm a lost cause, not a hero

**  
**_**But I'll make it on my own  
I've got to prove them wrong  
They'll never bring us down  
We'll never fall in line  
I'll make it on my own  
Me against the world**_

I turned off the player and watched Joe's reaction. He looked at me.

"Alright, they are really good. The guy's voice, Fang…wow. He sounds so into it and perfect for this song. All out rocker and husky, you can tell he loves to sing. And Rose, her voice fits with his perfectly! Never too high or too low, and always has had had the right amounted of energy. They could even surpass us!"

I couldn't help but chuckle. "Yeah, I bet even Nick would be impressed." Joe laughed sadly.

"Yeah, he would be. But then he would go straight to his keyboard or guitar and whip out a sing that could easily best this one."

Kevin smiled and pats my back. "That he would."

_()~~~~~~()~~~~~~()~~~~~~()~~~~~~()~~~~~~()~~~~~~()~~~~~~()~~~~~~()~~~~~~()~~~~~~()_

_DEVI'S POV_

"No," _Nick said with patience I didn't deserve._ "Try this." _He guided my fingers to the correct note and rhythm for our new-ish song. For some reason, I couldn't get it right today. My fingers did not want to play the piano. I sighed, and did it, correctly this time. The Boss clapped in a slow mocking way, as if praising me for getting it wrong about 6 times in a row. _

**Stay calm. Don't get worked up over a little mistake. **_Nick's calm voice said, entering my haze of thoughts. _

**It's not the mistake that gets me angry. Rather the badly disguised guy behind us. **_Nick sighed lightly, as if agreeing. He gave me a look that told me he knew exactly what I was feeling. I took a deep breath that expelled my anger and ran my fingers through my unfamiliar hair. I was about to start again, but the Boss intervened._

"Enough. Nicholas, you can leave. Devi, stay here, you still need practice."

_Nick crossed his arms and looked defiantly at the Boss, kind of like the look a two year old would give a father when he was not allowed to do something. But with Nick, it seemed much more impressive and intimidating; I couldn't help but smirk. _

"No. I am staying with Devi and rehearsing. I need it just as much as she does." _The Boss glared at him with his brown colored contacts covered eyes. _

"You WILL follow my orders! You do not need it like she does! You have been in this business for years. Why do you think I never asked to hear your musical expertise? I am not dumb, Nicholas, now do as you were told, or Joseph may lose a finger!"

_Nick looked down, defeated. My heart cried for him, but he did not hear its silent tears. _

"No, Nick, wait." _He stopped and turned towards me, surprised. But I only watched the Boss stare at me with rage as strong as volcanoes, in his eyes. When I spoke, I let no signs of any emotion show in my face, and I forced my rolling waves if anger and fear back. _"The Boss owes us something for us doing everything he says."

_The Boss looked at me, skeptical and raising his eyebrows. _"I suppose you wish to know why I did not die from my traitorous sisters' bullet." _I nodded. _"Very well. It's not like you can tell anyone anyway. Like you, my genes were perfected, but I did it to myself. You see, I gave myself blue and silver, both safe for the tester, and very useful. Silver is why you cannot communicate with anyone outside. I can block the mutations, as you call them, of others and constrict where they can be used. The blue is the reason I am alive. I am completely, 100%, bullet proof. My skin is a hundreds times harder than diamonds; nothing can hurt me. Now, are you both going to listen to what I say, or do you need the pain of your loved ones as persuasion?"

_()~~~~~~()~~~~~~()~~~~~~()~~~~~~()~~~~~~()~~~~~~()~~~~~~()~~~~~~()~~~~~~()~~~~~~()_

**Koutai:**_ I hate writers block. Take the poll in my profile, I need help with that. _


	6. Strumming Keys

**Koutai: **_Hi!!!!!!!!!! Thanks so much for Special Agent Ali and Silvereyed angel for reading review, and talking to me!!!!! Love you guys, u rock!_

_Devi/Nick POV_

_**Telepathy/ flashback**_

_**I DON'T OWN JONAS, MICHEAL JACKSON OR SIMPLE PLAN!!!! FOR THE CONTEXT OF THIS **__**FANFICTION, **__**THE SONGS WILL BE WRITTEN AND SANG BY THE**__** IMAGINARY BAND**__**, VIP. I DO OWN DEVI, ROSE, THE BOSS, AND THE SONG ETERNAL NIGHT!**_

* * *

"**Alright, they are really good. The guy's voice, Fang…wow. He sounds so into it and perfect for this song. All out rocker and husky, you can tell he loves to sing. And Rose, her voice fits with his perfectly! Never too high or too low, and always has had had the right amounted of energy. They could even surpass us!"**

**I couldn't help but chuckle. "Yeah, I bet even Nick would be impressed." Joe laughed sadly.**

"**Yeah, he would be. But then he would go straight to his keyboard or guitar and whip out a sing that could easily best this one." **

**Kevin smiled and pats my back. "That he would."**

…**..(BOSS'S POV)**

**Now, are you both going to listen to what I say, or do you need the pain of your loved ones as persuasion?"**

* * *

_**JOE'S POV**_

Kevin and I were standing at the concert for VIP. The opening band just left, and the crowd was silent, eagerly awaiting the arrival of their idols. The crowd held the most diverse people I have ever seen. Girls and guys from all ages and sizes stood, waiting and watching. Most in black VIP shirts that had a faded and grayed silhouette of Rose and Fang, and only their eyes were colored and the band name was written in a blood red and shone, the girls in short leather skirts and the guys in skin tight pants. Kevin and I were not approached once, and not even given a second glance, welcome to the world of VIP, I overheard a fan saying, and they were right.

The lights dimmed and the crowd started chanting "VIP, COME TO ME! VIP COME TO ME!"

The guitar started and the lights flashed in beat. Just before the singing started, two figures were launched, ten feet in the air, from under the stage and they both flipped two times before landing perfectly. As soon as they landed, the singing started and the crowd went wild.

(ME AGAINST THE WORLD BY SIMPLE PLAN)

(**Fang singing, **_Rose singing, __**both singing**__**)**_

**We're not gonna be  
Just apart of their game  
We're not gonna be  
Just the victims  
They're taking our dreams  
And they tear them apart  
'til everyone's the same  
**_**I've got no place to go  
I've got no where to run  
They love to watch me fall  
They think they know it all**__  
_**  
I'm a nightmare, a disaster  
**_**That's what they always said**_**  
I'm a lost cause, not a hero  
**_**But I'll make it on my own**_**  
I've gotta prove them wrong  
**_Me against the world  
It's me against the world_

_We won't let them change  
How we feel in our hearts  
__**We're not gonna let them control us**__  
We won't let them shove  
All their thoughts in our heads  
__**And we'll never be like them**_

_**I've got no place to go  
I've got no where to run  
They love to watch me fall  
They think they know it all**_

I'm a nightmare, a disaster  
_**That's what they always said**_**  
I'm a lost cause, not a hero  
**_**But I'll make it on my own  
**_**I'm gonna prove them wrong  
It's me against the world  
Me against the world**

_Now I'm sick of this waiting  
__**So come on and take your shot**_**  
**_You can spit all your insults  
__**But nothing you say is gonna change us**_**  
**_You can sit there and judge me_**  
**_**Say what you want to  
We'll never let you in  
**_**  
I'm a nightmare, a disaster  
**_**That's what they always said  
**_**I'm a lost cause, not a hero**_**  
But I'll make it on my own  
Me against the world**_

I'm a nightmare, a disaster  
That's what they always said  
I'm a lost cause, not a hero

**  
**_**But I'll make it on my own  
I've got to prove them wrong  
They'll never bring us down  
We'll never fall in line  
I'll make it on my own  
Me against the world**_

Throughout the whole song, Rose and Fang ran around their stage, interacting with their fans, kissing their hands, and singing right to them. They flipped, break danced, and did everything humanly possible, in just one song. I was blown away. Both held a guitar and neither slowed down because of it. Rose's was glittery black with red lightening shooting from the edges and had dark green strings. The pegs at the top look like little thorns. Fang's was spiked and had about ten edges. It was a glittering deep gold with a thick black outline. His strings were blood red and his pegs were shaped like bones.

They both stepped into the light with smirks on their faces as the looked at their fans. Rose wore a short black leather skirt with a tight and low cut dark blue short sleeved shirt and ripped blue and black striped leggings. She wore a spike collar, black nail polish, a necklace that looked like the rose of death, and skull earrings. Her black hair flowed behind her and her bang tips were died blue for the occasion. Her starling green eyes glinted happily and amused.

Fang was in a sleeveless leather jacket that had spikes on his shoulders and around the bottom hem. He was shirtless, showing off a nicely toned and abed stomach. His pants were skin tight and a dark and ripped blue. His black hair was messily flipped out, and it suited his pale skin and face. His storm cloud eyes were full of conflicting emotions, but mainly of glee and excitement.

Both of the musicians wore shoes that resembled Converse, but were called VIP, Violent Imagination Producers. Apparently, you could design your own shoes with their style. Rose's were black, red bottomed, and green laces, with a long rose and stem intertwining around her shoes. Fangs were black with a grey bottom, and gold laces.

"How are you all doing tonight?" Rose screamed into her handless mike, amusement riding on her voice. The crowds' screams answered her question.

"Awesome!" yelled Fang. "Ok, to kick off this concert, we are going to show you all a special talent Rose and I possess. It is even better than my good looks and talent." The crowd laughed and few wolf whistled, causing Fang to laugh lightly, showing off his signature fangs.

"Alright, Fang and I can throw or voices and sing like anyone on the planet. So, we decided, or in other words, were forced to by our management, to sing a tribute to Nick Lucas of JONAS, who, as everyone knows, disappeared." Rose stated, sounding a bit annoyed and bored.

Fang finished. "So we are both gonna throw our voices; I will sound like Nick and Rose will be a female Joe. Hope you guys enjoy it more than we do, because doing this kills our throats. And if we miss a few notes, bear with us."

Fang walked up to the drums that were now center stage and sat down. Rose stayed with her guitar. They each took a few deep breaths and cleared their throats. That is when they started playing "Keep it Real."

**You dream of a day when the songs that you play  
Are blasting through the speakers in your car  
It comes in a flash and you hear the crowd  
Screaming out your name for the encore  
**  
_Living life  
Life in the fast lane  
Not that bad  
No we can't complain  
Who's to say  
That we won't keep it real  
Hold on tight  
Don't you dare let go  
Now's the time to let the whole world know  
You can shine bright but still keep it real  
_  
**Who could know that you'd be on the road  
Selling out the tickets to your show  
Where you're from you're still the one  
You were before you left to go on tour …Whoo!  
**  
_Living life  
Life in the fast lane  
Not that bad  
No we can't complain  
Who's to say  
That we won't keep it real_

_Yeah  
Hold on tight  
Don't you dare let go  
Now's the time to let the whole world know  
You can shine bright but still keep it real  
_  
**Did you ever think your dreams**

_Would become a reality? Woohoo.  
_**And all you did was just believe  
**  
**Living life  
Life in the fast lane  
Not that bad  
No we can't complain  
Who's to say  
That we won't keep it real yeah!  
**  
_**Living life  
Life in the fast lane  
Not that bad  
No we can't complain  
Who's to say  
That we won't keep it real  
Hold on tight  
Don't you dare let go  
Now's the time to let the whole world know  
You can shine bright but still keep it real**_

I gasped in shock, not just because Fang sounded exactly like Nick, and I sounded good, no awesome as a girl, but because of the way Fang was playing the drums. I watched his face and how he hit the pads, and something stirred in my memory. I saw Nick playing the drums to this song, it the exact same way; the same facial expressions and the same power and intensity of playing. I wasn't sure, but I was starting to see my brother in Fang.

I looked at Rose, who was now sitting at the Piano, waiting for Fang to get settled with his acoustic guitar. I leaned toward Kevin, who leaned toward me.

"Watch how they play their instruments, and tell me if the style seems familiar." Kevin looked confused, but nodded anyway. We both turned our attention toward the stage again.

"Alright everyone! This song is our number one hit for 3 weeks straight!!! I wrote it about a year ago, when I was going through a hard time in my life, and then I met Fang and things looked up for me, and this song became the distant memory of my past. Sing along if you know the words."

Rose started playing a beautiful but simple opening on the black piano that had a large red rose on the top. Her fingers danced an elegant waltz across the keys, hitting everyone lightly and lovingly. My jaw dropped as I saw Nick tutoring a very persistent Devi, on his keyboard. I remembered becoming mesmerized by her fingers that lightly danced across each key, very much like I was seeing now.

Fang started strumming his guitar, and I had seen the serious, but bored look on his face too many times to fail to notice it. I looked at Kevin, who was starring at me, shocked.

(Eternal Night, written by me…aka, the author)

_Why didn't you say, that you were moving on? You could have saved me from a ton of pain, But you left me in the dark, Left lost in the pain of losing you, Cursed forevermore in my misery._

_Lost in the Eternal Night I'm waiting for you, to become the light that reveals the path to set me free From all the feelings you forced on me._

_(Oh, yeah,)_

_So, why did you say, that you wanted me? When all you wanted was to see my pain. Am I hurt enough for you? Can you hear my poor soul weeping? Another heart is lost to the darkness…_

_Lost in the Eternal Night I'm waiting for you, to become the light that reveals the path to set me free From all the feelings you forced on me._

_(Oh, the feelings you forced on me!)_

_I'm Lost in the Eternal Night, Realizing you, Will never become my light, To lead me away, From the darkness I feel, I'm lost in the dark, Can anyone save me?_

*******Fang is singing only the chorus, Rose is singing what is in ()**

**Lost in the Eternal Night** (holding "_me_") **I'm waiting for you,** _(I'm waiting_) **to become the light** (_will you be my light?_) **That reveals the path** (_please set me free_) **to set me free **_**From all the feelings you forced on me.**_

_(Oh, ho) _

_Can anyone save me? Save me from my Eternal Night..._

_Why is this song so familiar? _I searched my brain, and came up empty.

"Nick sang that song. We heard him sing it, remember? And Devi was singing it with him…"Kevin said, his voice filled with elation. We had found our brother and sister…maybe.

"Yeah, and Devi said that this song was her past in a nutshell, until she met Nick!" I smiled, and turned my gaze to the figures I believed were my lost loved ones. They were standing, and it took me a moment to realize they were kissing. I gagged a bit, and realized Nick would never do that. Kevin nudged me and pointed off stage.

I saw a large man, with glinting brown eyes that I could see form this far away, a handle bar mustache, and a mean and powerful aura. As soon as I saw the look of hunger in his eyes, I knew.

"The Boss…" I whispered. Kevin nodded.

"We need to find a way to meet Rose and Fang. Only then can we be sure, but if they are Devi and Nick, then they won't act like themselves with the Boss watching them. And how is it possible that Nick can look like that?"

I sighed, horror dawning on me at what the Boss had done to my brother. "Do you remember how Devi told is she can change her appearance, thanks to one of the Boss's shots?" Kevin nodded. "What if he gave Nick that same shot?" Kevin's eyes widened and murder showed in his eyes.

"I'll kill him." I couldn't help but agree with my anger driven brother. The Boss was about to lose, and this time, he would stay down.

* * *

**Koutai: **_Yeah, this isn't as good as I thought it would be. Imagine the concert as a Jonas concert, or Michael Jackson, but ten times better and more energy filled, and you have VIP. Sorry it took so long and that this chapter is a bit if a disappointment, next one will be so much better, I promise!_

CHECK OUT THE AMAZING STORY "BEHIND ENEMY LINES" BY SNOWFALL_XO!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!


	7. Wrong Move

**Koutai: **_Hi!!!!!!!!!! Thanks so much for reviewing and reading, and talking to me!!!!! Love you guys, u rock!_

_Devi/Nick POV_

_**Telepathy/ flashback**_

_**I DON'T OWN JONAS, MICHEAL JACKSON OR SANTANA/CHAD KROEGER!!!! FOR THE CONTEXT OF THIS **__**FANFICTION, **__**THE SONGS WILL BE WRITTEN AND SANG BY THE**__** IMAGINARY BAND**__**, VIP. I DO OWN DEVI, ROSE, THE BOSS, AND THE SONG ETERNAL NIGHT!**_

* * *

_Joe's POV_

Sitting through the rest of the concert was almost a fun form of torture. It was so hard knowing, ok, thinking, that the ones we lost we so close and they were doing what they love, without us. I knew that the smiles on the two performers' faces were fake, but their fans did not. But all thoughts of this, actually, all thoughts period vanished when Rose stepped back onto the stage.

She wore a long and elegant black dress with red trimmings. She wore red gloves that went to her elbow and three inch heels. Even her mike that dangling below her mouth matched her dress. Her dress fit her shape perfectly, and I noticed she could easily pass for a model…maybe a swimsuit model…_No Joe!! Mind out of gutter! If that is Devi, than GROSS!!! Why can't you control your hormones?_

Fang stepped onto the stage and went to the very edge, holding his mike. Rose walked to dead center, and the music started. Rose began dancing in a hypnotic salsa. Her feet moved like lightening and her body swayed and bent like a reed in the wind. It was a picture of perfection, her body moving with every beat and in perfect time to the song. Fang began:

(**Fang singing, **_Rose singing, __**both singing**__**)**_

**(Into The Night lyrics **Santana, feat Chad Kroeger)

**Like a gift from the heavens, it was easy to tell  
It was love from above that could save me from hell  
She had fire in her soul it was easy to see  
How the devil himself could be pulled out of me  
**  
**There were drums in the air as she started to dance  
Every soul in the room keeping time with their hands  
And we sang**

At this point, Fang took Rose's hand and together they danced, not once breaking their steps.

**Ay, oh, ay, oh, ay, oh, ay  
And the voices bang like the angels sing  
We're singing, ay, oh, ay, oh, ay, oh, ay  
And we danced on into the night**

_Ay, oh, ay, ay, oh, ay, oh_  
**And we danced on into the night**

**Like a piece to the puzzle that falls into place  
You could tell how we felt from the look on our faces  
We were spinning in circles with the moon in our eyes  
The room left them moving between you and I**

We forgot where we were and we lost track of time  
And we sang to the wind as we danced through the night  
And we sang

_**Ay, oh, ay, oh, ay, oh, ay  
And the voices bang like the angels sing**_  
_**We're singing ay, oh, ay, oh, ay, oh, ay  
And we danced on into the night  
**_  
_Ay, oh, ay, ay, oh, ay, oh_  
**And we danced on into the night**  
_Ay, oh, ay, ay, oh, ay, oh_  
**And we danced on into the night  
**  
A guitar solo started from an invisible band mate, and Fang started break dancing around Rose's intricate salsa. In a few steps, their styles blended and became one. The elegance of a salsa and the roughness of break dancing went well together, as weird as that seems. I found myself jealous that they could dance like that, and I could not.

**Like a gift from the heavens, it was easy to tell  
It was love from above that could save me from hell  
She had fire in her soul it was easy to see  
How the devil himself could be pulled out of me  
**  
**There were drums in the air as she started to dance  
Every soul in the room keeping time with their hands  
And we sang**

_**Ay, oh, ay, oh, ay, oh, ay  
And the voices bang like the angels sing  
We're singing ay, oh, ay, oh, ay, oh, ay  
And we danced on into the night**_

_Ay, oh, ay, oh, ay, oh, ay, oh  
And the voices bang like the angels sing  
We're singing ay, oh, ay, oh, ay, oh, ay  
And we danced on into the night___

Ay, oh, ay, oh, ay, oh, ay  
Ay, oh, ay, oh, ay, oh, ay  
Singing ay, oh, ay, oh, ay, oh, ay  
And we danced on into the night

They ended, center stage, barley panting. Rose smiled and they hugged briefly. They took each other hands and bowed, like Kevin, Nick and I did at the end of each concert. But the concert wasn't over yet. Rose reached down and took off her heels. She ripped off her dress, much to my shock, and revealed a tight pair of black Capri's, and a shredded black and red striped tee. Her skull necklace fell from her neck and she shook her hair out, making it messier.

Fang had thrown off his leather jacket, signed it in a gold sharpie, and threw in into the crowd, so now he was shirtless and jacketless. Girls went wild. He then put on a very torn dark brown shirt and put a chain around his pants. All of this was done in less than 30 seconds.

"Whoo!" Fang yelled, running his hand through his hair in a very Nick-ish way. "Our next song is a tribute to possibly one of the greatest artists of all time! The King of Pop, Michael Jackson!"

Dancers dressed in costumes came from off stage and hid in the dark. I was pretty sure only I saw them do so. And they danced in the background to the song everyone knew.

_(Thriller by Michael Jackson)_

**It's close to midnight and something evil's lurking in the dark  
Under the moonlight, you see a sight that almost stops your heart  
You try to scream but terror takes the sound before you make it  
You start to freeze as horror looks you right between the eyes  
You're paralyzed  
**  
_**'Cause this is thriller, thriller night  
And no one's gonna save you from the beast about strike  
You know it's thriller, thriller night  
You're fighting for your life inside a killer, thriller tonight  
**_  
**You hear the door slam and realize there's nowhere left to run  
You feel the cold hand and wonder if you'll ever see the sun  
You close your eyes and hope that this is just imagination, girl!  
But all the while you hear the creature creeping up behind  
You're out of time  
**  
_**'Cause this is thriller, thriller night  
There ain't no second chance against the thing with forty eyes, girl  
Thriller, thriller night  
You're fighting for your life inside a killer, thriller tonight  
**_  
**Night creatures calling, the dead start to walk in their masquerade  
There's no escaping the jaws of the alien this time  
(They're open wide)  
This is the end of your life**

_They're out to get you, there's demons closing in on every side  
They will possess you unless you change that number on your dial  
Now is the time for you and I to cuddle close together, yeah  
All through the night I'll save you from the terror on the screen  
I'll make you see  
_

The music kept going, but repeated over and over.

"OK, you all know the dance, so do it with us!" screamed Rose. They crowd went wild and the song continued.

**That this is thriller, thriller night  
'Cause I can thrill you more than any ghost would ever dare try  
Thriller, thriller night  
So let me hold you tight and share a  
Killer, diller, chiller, thriller here tonight**

**'Cause this is thriller, thriller night  
Girl, I can thrill you more than any ghost would ever dare try  
Thriller, thriller night  
So let me hold you tight and share a killer, thriller, ow!**

Le me tell ya, it was a sight to see when over 5,000 fans did the same dance at once, and it was shocking to see who I thought was Nick do something so…so…well, you know. But I enjoyed it, and did it too. Kevin had no idea what to do, so he just laughed at me.

I just now noticed that they left the stage and the lights went up. But the crowd knew it wasn't over yet.

"VIP!!!!! COME TO ME!!!!" They chanted again. And after a few times, the lights darkened again and the band came running back on stage.

_(Bounce by Jonas Brothers feat. Demi Lovato)_

_Lets get it bouncin in here!_

**Bounce!**

**Just bounce!**

**Let me see that body bounce!**

**Cause my rhymes are so fly**

**And my jeans are so tight**

**That I make these people bounce**

**Bounce!**

**Just bounce!**

**Let me see your body bounce!**

**Cause my rhymes are so fly**

**And my jeans are so tight**

**That I make these people bounce**

_Let me see that body bounce, baby_

**(A-let me see that body bounce)**

_Let me see that body bounce right_

_**Yeah, man**_

**Now, I'm the kind of guy that likes to bounce**

**Now, I'm the kind of guy that's got a pet mouse**

**I'm the kind of guy that like to scream**

**And all these other people wanna do it like me, yo**

**Bounce!**

**Just bounce!**

**Let me see that body bounce!**

**Cause my rhymes are so fly**

**And my jeans are so tight**

**That I make these people bounce**

**Bounce!**

**Just bounce!**

**Let me see your body bounce!**

**Cause my rhymes are so fly**

**And my jeans are so tight**

**That I make these people bounce**

**Dance break!**

(Rose and Fang did a complicated series of flips that included spinning and flipping, a few round offs and cartwheels. And just for fun, Fang walked on his hands. The screen above them showed different fans showing off their moves.)

_Uh, uh, uh_

_B to the O to the U to the N to the C to the E_

_Wait, I can't dance_

Fang ran up to a group of fans and they sang into his mike.

(Fans) That's okay

We'll show you how to bounce

_B to the O to the U to the N to the C to the E_

_Wait, I can't dance_

Fang ran up to a group of fans again and they sang into his mike.

(Fans)That's okay

We'll show you how to bounce

_**B is for bouncin'**_

_**O is for opportunity**_

_**U is for a unity**_

_**And N is for nutrition**_

_**C is for community**_

_**And E is for everybody**_

**A-do the bounce now**

**A-do the bounce**

**Let me see you bounce**

**Just bounce!**

**Just bounce!**

**Let me see that body bounce!**

**Cause my rhymes are so fly**

**And my jeans are so tight**

**That I make these people bounce**

_**Bounce!**_

_**Just bounce!**_

_**Let me see your body bounce!**_

_**Cause my rhymes are so fly**_

_**And my jeans are so tight**_

_**That I make these people bounce**_

Fang ran up to a large group of fans and they sang into his mike with Rose.

Fans (_Rose_):

Do the Ham and Cheese

Do the Ham and Cheese

(_Let me see that body bounce, baby)_

Do the Chicken Wing

Do the Chicken Wing

Do the Ham and Cheese

Do the Ham and Cheese

(Let _me see that body bounce righ_t)

Do the Chicken Wing

Do the Chicken Wing

**Yeah, man**

**Just remember one thing:**

**Keep on bouncin'**

**I wanna thank our band, Leon, Kenny and Mason**

**The Boss**

**Rose**

**And my main peeps,**

**Our awesome fans!**

**That's all we got for now**

**But keep it funky**

**And keep it bouncin'**

**All the way to the top**

_**A-ha-ha! **_

They ran around stage, slapping fans hands and their whole band bowed and we saw them for the first time. Their Bass player had short spiked hair and bright blue eyes. His leather jacket was simple and his smile was evident. The drummer had a little Mohawk, his hair was black and the ends were bleached blond. He wore a torn dark red tank top. The third, the keyboardist, was shorter than them all, but the punkiest. His hair was long, black, and greasy looking, with dark grey streaks running through it, and any piercings. He wore a shredded jean jacket and loose chained pants. The band left the stage, and we left to intercept them.

We forced our way through the fans, and were let into backstage, simply for being JONAS. A security guard checked us, and then led us to a door. He nodded to it, and left. Kevin shrugged in confusion. He pushed the door open, and we walked inside.

* * *

_ROSE'S POV_

_That concert was so awesome, but then why did I feel so dead inside? The fans screamed my name and announced their love, but why did I feel so out of place? Ok, I knew the answer, but I never wanted to think it nor did I want to believe it._

_I left my band and walked into an empty hallway, with my guitar, Black Cherry, and leaned against the wall and closed my eyes, letting a new melody flowing from my mind into the strings. _

_I heard the door open, and someone walk up to me, but I ignored them. A hand landed on my shoulder and I snapped my eyes open._

"Don't touch me! I have a boyfriend!" _I was about to say more when I saw who it was that was touching me. _

* * *

_KEVIN'S POV_

I walked in first, and heard a sad melody from a guitar echo along the walls. I drew my gaze upwards and saw Rose, leaning against the wall, eyes closed, and guitar in hand. It was the same guitar she first had on stage. Joe stopped, and took a deep breath. This could be our only chance to find out the truth, and we weren't going to blow it.

I walked up and put a hand on Rose's shoulder. Her vivid green eyes cut through mine and she spoke angrily.

"Don't touch me! I have a boyfriend!" Joe laughed slightly. I saw surprise flicker in her eyes, but it quickly disappeared.

"We know that. We just want to talk." Joe said, not able to keep the laughter from his voice. She turned her glare onto him, and Joe instantly composed himself.

"What is two thirds of JONAS doing here, I wonder?" She said. It was not clear if she was talking to us, or just thinking aloud. I decided to answer.

"We just want to talk, lend some knowledge and offer thanks."

Rose raised her eyebrows in a skeptical way. "Thanks, but no thanks." She stated, without heat. "Keep your knowledge to yourself. VIP stands alone." I was about to speak, but voices were coming towards us.

Fang was in front of the group, and the drummer, bass player, and keyboardist followed.

"Fang!" Rosa said sweetly, "We have company." Fang looked up, his eyes hidden by sunglasses. From his posture, he did not seem surprised by our presence.

"So we do." His voice was uncaring and my theory of him being my brother became less and less possible. I think approaching them about it may have been the wrong move.

* * *

**Koutai: **_Yeah, it would have been longer, but want to update tonight and it is getting late. Next chapter will be interesting, I promise. Until next update!_

CHECK OUT THE AMAZING STORY "BEHIND ENEMY LINES" BY SNOWFALL_XO!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

If you want me to shout out your story, I will read it, just ask me!


	8. Doubt Arises

**Koutai: **_Hi!!!!!!!!!! Thanks so much for reviewing and reading, and talking to me!!!!! Love you guys, u rock!_

_Devi/Nick POV_

_**Telepathy/ flashback**_

_**I DO NOT OWN JONAS OR ROCK BAND OR HONOR SOCIETY!!! **_

* * *

**Rose raised her eyebrows in a skeptical way. "Thanks, but no thanks." She stated, without heat. "Keep your knowledge to yourself. VIP stands alone." I was about to speak, but voices were coming towards us. **

**Fang was in front of the group, and the drummer, bass player, and keyboardist followed. **

"**Fang!" Rosa said sweetly, "We have company." Fang looked up, his eyes hidden by sunglasses. From his posture, he did not seem surprised by our presence. **

"**So we do." His voice was uncaring and my theory of him being my brother became less and less possible. I think approaching them about it may have been the wrong move. **

* * *

JOE'S POV

Fang, Rose and the band led us into a medium sized room that was furnished complete with two couches, two chairs, a TV and Rock Band. The Bassist and keyboardist sat in the two chairs and the drummer and Rose sat in one of the couches, while Fang stood behind Rose, his arms crossed.

"So, why is two thirds of JONAS here?" Fang asked, his voice smooth yet emotionless. I opened my mouth but Rose was faster.

"They say they want to talk, offer knowledge and their thanks." She said, sounding bored and annoyed. Fang raised his eyebrows.

"Thanks but no thanks." He said without heat. "VIP stands alone." _Déjà vu. _VIP nodded in agreement and they all starred at us. But we did not leave.

"Then let's just talk."I answered. Rose sighed, but nodded. The Bassist with short spiked blond hair and blue eyes addressed Rose.

"Hey Rose, I've been meaning to ask. What should I wear for the concert a day after tomorrow?" Rose looked thoughtful and looked him up and down.

"Those tight black leather pants with the chain across the left side and torn on the right, and go shirtless show the world Leon's ink."

Leon nodded and his face brightened. "Oh! I got a new tat as well! Wanna see it?" The band expressed their excitement and Fang leaned over Rose to get a better look. I was starting to feel aggravated from being ignored. I taped my fingers against the couches armrest, but was still ignored. Leon pulled off his shirt and showed off a long dragon that spun around his left arm. The dragon was black and green and spat red and gold fire. Kevin and I were repulsed, but VIP was ecstatic.

"I can't wait to get mine tonight." My head shot up, and looked directly at the speaker. Fang was standing straight again and smirking. Rose turned towards him.

"I know right? I can't wait for mine. I am gonna get our new symbol on my shoulder, but without the words," Fang nodded in approval and their band mates cracked up laughing. They both turned and looked surprised.

"What's so funny, might I ask?" question Fang, his voice full of curiosity.

The Drummer answered. "Dudes, even I know that you both are too much of wimps to get ink." Leon laughed.

"Yeah, normal I don't agree with anything Thunder says, but this time, I do." Leon said.

Their keyboardist joined in. "Let's make it a bet. If you guys get the tattoos then we all will go out on stage the day after tomorrow in poufy pink princess dresses and wear them the entire concert."

"And if they don't Sid?" questioned Thunder.

"Then…" Sid smiled in an evil way. Rose and Fang were unaffected. "Then Rose has to wear said dress." Rose opened her mouth and looked like she would rather drink poison then wear a princess dress. "And Fang will wear all white, baggy pants, no jacket, a shirt, and a pink tie and belt." Fang raised his eyebrows and for the first time, lowered his sunglasses, revealing his shocking storm cloud eyes, which were filled with disbelief.

"Is it a bet?" asked Leon.

Rose smiled. "That it is." They all shook hands and finally turned back to us.

"Sorry about that. We tend to get…" Rose trailed off.

"Competitive," finished Fang. Rose smiled.

"What is it you guys want to talk about?" asked Sid. I opened my mouth and Fang's cell rang. He answered it.

"Talk to me." He listened. "Ok, no prob. Yeah, its cool….Ok…ok…bye." He looked at me and said "Sorry about that. The Boss was just telling us that the critic loved the show and he is very pleased. Good job everyone!" VIP cheered and slapped high fives.

Rose looked at us and I starred right back at her. "Your right Sid, these boys are too clean." Stated Rose.

Fang laughed. "Maybe that's why their brother left, too clean and no action." The band cracked up and cold fury rose in my chest. Kevin gripped my arm in warning. Leon looked at me and said:

"Take it easy guys; it must be hard for them." Rose nodded.

"You're right Leon." She turned towards me. "I am sorry. Normally we don't act like punks, but the concert energy still hasn't worn off yet." Fang nodded.

"Yeah, I am sorry too. I shouldn't have said that. That was uncalled for and rude. Please forgive me?"

Kevin nodded. "We understand about all that. We were worse the night of our first concert. Thunder? That is an interesting name. How did you get it?"

Thunder laughed. "I gave to too myself. My real name is Mike, but Thunder suits me better because I rock harder and louder than thunder ever could."

I crossed my arms, and kept starring at Fang, still trying to find more traces of my little brother in him. Maybe I was wrong about their playing style; hundreds of people could play their instruments like that. Or maybe my brother was just a really good actor. I knew that much was true because when he was pretending to be the ghost of Volunteer Fireman Smith, he almost had me wet myself, and I was in on the plan!

* * *

_FANG'S POV_

_ Yes, I knew Joe was starring at me, but I ignored him. It wasn't like I didn't know why he was starring at me, but rather, I didn't care. One slip up could cause him to have a bullet in the back of his head. And I did not want that to happen to my brothers, so I ignored their pressured gazes and acted uncaring. _

_I had to keep it cool and together and I had to become Fang, grow out of Nick. It tore my heart in two to do this, and it torn my two heart fragments to a million pieces when I had to do it to Joe and Kevin's face. I tried so hard not to give myself away because this is a game that I cannot lose, or else I will lose my brothers, as well as my old life. _

"Look, Joe, if you have problem with me, just say it, don't stare holes in my head." _I said, letting annoyance creep into my voice. Joe blinked and looked at his hands before looking at me again. My whole band was looking at Joe, waiting for his response. _

"It's not that I have a problem with you, it's just that you are the exact opposite of who I thought you were." _I was surprised by that and took of my sunglasses and put them on top of Devi's…I mean Rose's head. She giggled and I forced a smile onto my face, even though normally, I would never do so. Like I said before, I have to become Fang, I have to let go of Nick. _

* * *

_KEVIN'S POV_

I still had a small ray of hope shining that we had found our brother. Yes, Fang was completely different from Nick, and Rose is too girly and not Devi-ish to be Devi. But I just knew that if we got them to sing and play a song that Nick and Devi would come out again. Only music can take away the mask they put over their hearts.

Rose got up and stretched. Leon, Thunder and Sid mimicked her.

"I have an idea. Why don't we play our newest song for the JONAS crew, and if they like it, awesome, and if they don't, so what? Let's have a little more music tonight." VIP ran to get their instruments, while Rose stayed, already holding her guitar and Thunder was already at his drums.

"Joe, Kevin, meet Black Cherry," said Thunder gesturing towards Rose's guitar, "and White Noise." He said pointing to his drums. Fang, Leon and Sid walked in. Sid held a black keyboard and Fang held his gold guitar while Leon held a simple sky blue bass.

"And over there is Mutation, Sid's keyboard, and Titan, Fang's guitar. Leon's is Tear, cause of its shape and color." Thunder said. Joe and I just nodded in response.

"Ok, take it from the top!"

Thunder hit his drum sticks together four times and they were off. Rose started on her guitar and her and Fang switched on and off with the melody. The music blended together nicely and I found myself tapping my toes to the quick beat.

**(Full** **Moon Crazy by Honor Society**)

**Come on**  
_Yeah  
_  
**I don't know what you thought  
This was gonna be  
You're standing there  
You're looking good  
But I don't wanna see you**

_The walls are movin' in closer  
I head for the door  
But you're standing in front of the handle  
I can't handle the way that you're smothering me  
I don't wanna see you (Oh ho oh)  
_  
**You're up, you're down  
You smile, you frown  
You're unpredictable  
You bring me too much stress, baby  
So put yourself in check**

**I don't need no drama in my life  
**_**You're not that special anyway**_**  
In fact, you're gettin' much colder  
**_**Actin' bipolar, ruining my day  
**_**I don't need no drama in my life  
**_**Had enough of you  
All the things you put me through  
'Cause you're flaky, you're shaky  
Need someone to save you  
**_**Girl, you're full moon crazy  
Crazy**

**Got to my car  
Dropped my keys  
You're chasing after me  
Then she said, burning red  
**_"You'll be sorry"_

**You throw my keys at me  
And I can't believe  
That you had such a crazy reaction  
Unattractive, the way that you acted  
And now I gotta leave**

**You kiss, you yell  
And the lies that you tell  
You got me on my knees  
You're willin' in the streets  
And I'm beggin' you to leave, baby  
**  
**I don't need no drama in my life  
**_**You're not that special anyway  
**_**In fact, you're gettin' much colder  
**_**Actin' bipolar  
You're ruining my day  
**_**I don't need no drama in my life  
**_**Had enough of you  
All the things you put me through  
'Cause you're flaky, you're shaky  
Need someone to save you  
**_**Girl, you're full moon crazy**

_Remember when we met  
And everything was perfect?  
_**(What happened to that girl?)**  
**If she ever comes back  
My heart is always open  
**_**The moon's in position  
So make your decision  
**_  
_I don't need no drama in my life  
You're not that special anyway  
In fact, you're gettin' much colder  
Actin' bipolar  
You're ruining my day_

_**It's time to get over your pride  
You're not that special anyway  
In fact, you're gettin' much colder  
Actin' bipolar  
You're ruining my day  
**_

**I don't need no drama in my life  
**_**I've had enough of you  
All the things you put me through**_**  
'Cause you're flaky, you're shaky  
Need someone to save me  
You're full moon crazy  
**_**You're full moon crazy, baby  
**_**I said you're full moon crazy  
**_**You're full moon crazy, yeah**_

Ok, yes, there wasn't a doubt in my mind that these two people were Nick and Devi. This song fit them and would be something they would both sit down and write. And if have watched them both play too many songs to not see the resemblance.

Joe was clapping and I joined in. They nodded at us, a smirk or two growing on their faces. They sat down and we just started talking about random things.

"So, Kevin?" asked Fang. "Do have any idea where your brother might be hiding?" He asked this in a genuinely curious and not at all mean way.

Joe nodded. "We have an idea and we also think he is closer than people believe. But we will give him time to himself, and when he decides to come home, we are not going to judge him, just hug him. After all, that's what brothers are for." I watched Fangs reaction. His fierce grey eyes softened and he opened his mouth to speak when and man walked in the door.

Fang closed his mouth and smiled, as did Rose, Leon, Thunder and Sid. Joe and I turned and we tried super hard to keep the terror off our faces and out of our eyes. This man had dark brown eyes, a handle bar mustache, and a powerful and menacing aura.

"Joe, Kevin, we would like to introduce you to our Boss, the head of VIP." Rose simply stated, her voice had happiness in it, not the expected fear, and Fang was smiling welcomingly to him._ Oh, they were good._

The Boss smiled and held out his hands to us. "Sup?" he asked. Joe and I were shocked. He laughed warmly.

"I know, a grown man saying that thing is pretty weird isn't it? So, rumor has it you boys were at the concert, what did you think?"

I overcame my shock a bit to answer in a steady voice. "It was really good. VIP will be number one in no time, even besting us!"

The Boss laughed. "That will be the day. Fang, Rose? I came down to tell you your rides are here. Good luck with the tattoos!"

Rose and Fang smiled, but it did not quiet reach their nervous eyes. They each shook our hands before walking away. Was it just me, or did they both seem reluctant to let go, and that Fang's hand seemed to squeeze mine in a more than friend, maybe a brotherly way? I hoped the Boss didn't notice.

* * *

_THE BOSS'S POV_

"Very nice job to you both. Everything was perfect, except at the end. Don't think I did not notice the abnormality of the hand shakes. Be thankful I am not actually making you get a real tattoo as a punishment. Now, both of you look into their minds and tell me if they suspect."

Fang and Rose looked at each other and they both closed their eyes.

* * *

_NO POV_

Rose looked into Kevin's mind and saw multiple images of animals, like a bunny shaped like a cloud and a lemur eating pudding. But besides that, she felt his uncertainty and his self conflict. She heard him compare Fang and Nick and Rose and herself, and she heard his conclusion.

She pulled out of Kevin's mind, but kept her eyes closed, attempting to control her own turmoil of emotions from bursting from her. She willed back her tears and suppressed her fear. None of that would help them get their real lives back, so why even bother feeling it?

Fang looked into Joe's and was instantly bombarded with a song that Joe had stuck in his head. It was Bounce, and of course, it got caught in Fang's head as well. But beyond the song, he looked into and watched Joe thoughts and emotions swirl. There was doubt, and fear. But there was also hope. _Maybe Fang is really Nick, They play exactly the same way, and when he shook my hand, like Nick always did with me, he squeezed it in a brotherly way. I hope with all of my heart that it is him, and that we can save them. And if Fang is Nick, than it is guaranteed that Rose is Devi. _Fang listened as the same thing kept on repeating itself.

He left Joe's mind and tried will all of his might to push back his own tears and emotions.

"So, do they suspect?" the Boss whispered. Fang and Devi opened their eyes, the answer clearly showing.

"No. They are ignorant." They both said simultaneously. The Boss's cold and evil laugh echoed around the halls, and it caused Joe and Kevin, who were walking out the door, and to freeze.

* * *

**Koutai: **Here you all go! Until net update!


	9. Unheard Pleas

**Koutai: **_Hi!!!!!!!!!! Thanks so much for reviewing and reading, and talking to me!!!!! Love you guys, u rock!_

_Devi/Nick POV_

_**Telepathy/ flashback**_

_**I DO NOT OWN JONAS!!! **_

* * *

**Rose and Fang smiled, but it did not quiet reach their nervous eyes. They each shook our hands before walking away. Was it just me, or did they both seem reluctant to let go, and that Fang's hand seemed to squeeze mine in a more than friend, maybe a brotherly way? I hoped the Boss didn't notice. **

**,….……,**

"**So, do they suspect?" the Boss whispered. Fang and Devi opened their eyes, the answer clearly showing. **

"**No. They are ignorant." They both said simultaneously. The Boss's cold and evil laugh echoed around the halls, and it caused Joe and Kevin, who were walking out the door, and to freeze. **

* * *

_ROSE'S POV_

_ I sat in my hotel room, starring at the door that led to Fang's. I felt my suppressed tears finally overpower my will and escape, rolling down my cheek in a gently kiss of rain that soon turned into a storm. I hated this, but I knew that in order to preserve the lives of those I loved; I would have to continue this for the rest of my life. I would have to become who I am not, become a wilted rose that was dying slowly inside. I wonder, if in ten years, or even one, if I would remember who Devi Amal really was, and if I could ever be able to be her again. I hoped so with all of my hidden heart. _

**Are you ok? **_I heard Fang's concerned voice enter my head, and I almost laughed at the stupidity of the question. _

**Of course not. We just saw your brothers, and could not do anything to show them who we are. And what's worse, they suspect. We lied once to the Boss, but can we do it again? We have to be careful!**

_It took him a second to answer my silent worries. _**I know. It was so hard to see my brothers, to see the pain of losing me and you behind their eyes, and not be able to do anything about it. I really hoped that whole tattoo thing would have thrown them off the sent. **

_I smiled, unable to help recall the look of shock and disbelief on Joe and Kevin's faces. _**It might, when they see our ink. But we are lucky and can change them and make them disappear; at least**_** they**_** are not permanent in this horrid life.**

_Fang laughed a bit, but it was not as happy as I once heard it. It seemed dead and weak. _**True and I am looking forward to seeing our new band mates in frilly, poufy, pink princess dresses tomorrow night. And this life isn't horrid. I still get to do music, and I get to do it with you. That isn't horrid.**

_I allowed myself a humorless smile, one Rose gave a lot. _**Yeah, but still, we are torn from our family and friends, and worse, we have to act like we like the Boss!**

_I could practically see Fang's smile, adding just a bit of light to his once perfect, though still beautiful eyes. _**I think that proves to my brothers I am the best actor ever!**

**Geez Fang, ego much? **_I couldn't help but laugh for real at his statement, and I heard him laugh warmly too. But the laughter and happiness would fade, just like everything else in my dark abyss of a life. _

* * *

_MACY'S POV_

My heart was still torn in two. I felt like it would never be one again until I had Devi back. Not even the music of JONAS could cheer me up. I tried calling Stella, but she is at a fashion show and Joe and Kevin are busy with their own worries, so it is just me.

I am lost in my worries and fear, lost in myself. Wondering if I will ever have the strength and will I need to move on, or move from my bed. I needed to hear Devi's voice, I needed to feel her embrace in a hug, and I needed her back, more than I ever needed the Lucas brothers. More than I ever needed Stella. Devi was my sister and when she left, she took a piece of my heart, the piece that allowed me to be happy, and the piece that made my Macy Misa.

_Why Devi? Why did you leave us?_

* * *

_JOE'S POV_

Has anyone ever tried to solve a puzzle that some of the pieces just won't fit? That is what I feel like now. I know in my heart that Fang is my brother, but the clues, the evidence, just don't add up to me. Nick would never get a tattoo, but he would make that stupid bet. He wouldn't smile like that at the Boss or smile that often period, but he is a pretty good actor if he has to be. Those songs sound like him and Devi, and they play are exactly in the same style, so why am I still having doubts?

Ugh, it has been 2 days and, I can't lie, Kevin and I are watching the VIP concert, real time on our computer. So far, all we learned is that pink is not the color dress for any of their band mates and if it is possible to laugh and sing at the same time, Rose did it very well. The look on the band members faces were priceless; regret of the bet, embarrassment, and so forth. But Leon looked like he made the best of it and he was prancing and skipping around stage in a way that I would do. That brought Fang to tears and his back from laughing so hard and Devi was trying to hold herself up on Sid's shoulder.

They played different songs from our concert, but the performance still blew my socks off. They still had the same intense and catchy energy that they had during ours. But this time, fans weren't the only ones that screamed when Fang took of his shirt, and when Devi turned, exposing her shoulders.

Down Fang' arm was a black, red and green dragon that was made from a guitar. The dragons head was on top of his forearm and it spiraled around his arm and its tail wrapped around his neck, like a scarf. The guitar was seen if one looked hard enough; its body was the body of the guitar, the neck was the neck, and silver strings could be send running down it. Its ears and spikes were the tuners at the top of the guitar and its fire had subtly hidden music notes. It was beyond cool, if you were into those kinds of things.

Rose's was simple, about the size on my palm and on her left shoulder blade. It was a skull with crossbones, except the skull wore dark sunglasses and had fangs and the cross bones were throne blood red roses with black stems. In other words, VIP's symbol, except without the golden words VIP stamped across it diagonally.

Ok, more pieces to the puzzle do not fit. This was not a very Nick or Devi thing to do, but I still stood by my brotherly instincts that told me they were indeed Nick and Devi. I looked at Kevin, and his shock was still etched on his face. Something stirred in my memory, like a snake uncoiling from a long sleep.

"Kevin?" I asked. He looked up at me. "Remember when we walked in on Nick that one day? And he had a tattoo on his arm?" Kevin looked thoughtful, but laughed as he relived through Nick's bewildered face at our anger, and then our bewildered face from his laughter.

"Oh yeah! He had some crazy design on his arm and we yelled at him pretty badly and he laughed in our face when he made it disappear from his arm…wait, you don't think…We are so stupid!"

I laughed lightly, only because I just thought the same thing, moments ago. "Yeah, we are. But could stupid brothers find their brother again after an evil mastermind took him away? I think not. Now, let's go save our brother!"

"Wait, Joe." Kevin said, blocking me with his arm and putting a halt on my enthusiasm. "Think to Nick's letter, what did he write?"

I was confused. "The part about us being his everything? His sadness of leaving? Ummm…"

Kevin shook his head. "No, the part about him not being able to tell us why he is leaving, and Devi's letter saying the same thing. What could that one thing be? It can't be their lives because they aren't exactly easy to kill now, but what if…"

"It was our lives." I ended for Kevin, who nodded slowly. I mentally smacked myself on the forehead. _Duh! Joe how could you miss this?!? _

"Ugh, I hate the Boss. I want to see him dead for forcing them to do this with that threat." I growled, letting all of my hate, anger and need for revenge flow into my voice. Kevin looked at me and nodded.

"I know Joe, so do I. But I really wish we could talk to Nick and Devi right now. Not Fang and Rose, but our brother and our sister. I really need to hear their voices right now…"

I felt my eyes moisten, but I blinked away the tears as I hugged Kevin. "Me too, big bro, me too."

My phone rang, but I ignored the call. It rang again, and I looked at the number, could it be?

"Nick?" I asked into the mouthpiece, hesitation and hope filling my voice.

"Hey Joe."

* * *

**Koutai: **_Sorry it is shorter than normal, but I really wanted to update tonight and I like this cliffhangerish thing. Until next update!_

CHECK OUT THE AMAZING STORY "BEHIND ENEMY LINES" BY SNOWFALL_XO!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

If you want me to shout out your story, I will read it, just ask me!


	10. To Good to be True

**Koutai: **_Hi!!!!!!!!!! Thanks so much for reviewing and reading, and talking to me!!!!! Love you guys, u rock! SORRY FOR ALL THAT GOT THE CHILD OF CHAOS CHAPTER, I ACCIDENTLY UPLOADED IT TO THE WRONG STORY AND CHANGED IT LITEALLY FIVE MINUTES AFTER, BUT IT DIDN'T CHANGE FOR LIKE, 6 HOURS. SORRY!!!!!!_

_Devi/Nick POV_

_**Telepathy/ flashback**_

_**I DO NOT OWN JONAS OR EVANESCENCE!!! **_

* * *

**I felt my eyes moisten, but I blinked away the tears as I hugged Kevin. "Me too, big bro, me too."**

**My phone rang, but I ignored the call. It rang again, and I looked at the number, could it be?**

"**Nick?" I asked into the mouthpiece, hesitation and hope filling my voice.**

"**Hey Joe." **

* * *

_JOE'S POV_

"Hey Joe."

Could my mind dare believe it? Would my heart explode from the joy it held from hearing that voice again? I glanced at Kevin and he came over.

"Nick…" I whispered, almost unable to take this in. My brother was calling me, he was alright, he was ok. I switched my phone to speaker so Kevin could hear Nick's wonderful voice.

"How are you little bro?" I asked, not caring that my voice shook with emotions of happiness.

"I'm alright." Nick sounded exhausted and stressed, but Kevin and I both heard the glee light up his soft voice when he spoke to us. "How you holding up?" He asked, guilt riding on his quiet voice.

Kevin immediately answered. "Worried sick about you and Devi and heartbroken about your leaving. But extremely relieved and happy that you called."

There was a silence at the other end and we heard a door open and close; I wondered if Nick was still there. Then we heard a girl's voice that sounded oddly like Rose, only it was too muffled and soft to tell, singing one line, "My God, My tourniquet, return to me Salvation!" We heard Nick asked her something quietly and the singing died and a button on their phone was hit.

"Joe, Kevin long time no hear." Devi put in; she sounded just as tired and stressed as Nick.

"Hey Dev, is anything wrong? You sound different." I asked noting the edge to her voice and the lack of warmth coming from it.

Devi cleared her throat and her voice sounded more normal now and less punkish. "As well as I can be, considering I am here against my will."

Nick must have taken the phone again and the door opened and closed once more. "Do you guys know why we left?" His voice was hurried and strained.

"Yeah," I swiftly answered, "The Boss is alive and he…"

"He threatened to take your lives." An unforgettable voice, cold as dry ice and menacing as a thousands angry alligators, finished. "Yes, in fact, I did. And it is working splendidly."

I starred at Kevin's blank computer screen and my fists tightened as I imagined them around the Boss's neck, and him screaming for mercy that would not come. "Put Nick back on the phone," I growled, putting all of my angry and hatred into those six words."

"Joe? The phone is on speaker so we can all hear you." Answered Devi, her voce shaking with fear and then all was quiet.

"Fine, I don't care if the scumbag hears this." I answered, with the same meanness in my voice as before. I could have sworn to have heard a small, girly, muffled chuckle on the other end. I almost smiled as well, but my anger was too intense to let my lips do anything but frown.

"Oh, the scumbag is interested. But chose your words carefully Joseph, remember that your families lives depend on these words." The Boss inserted smoothly, his voice full of cold laughter.

My words died, but my rage did not. I walked away from the phone, grabbed a pillow, and slammed my head in it and screamed.

* * *

_NICK'S POV_

_ I closed my eyes in pain as my heart broke over and over when Joe's muted tantrum reached my ears. I looked over at the Boss, and my own temper took hold of my heart and my hands curled to fists. But I did nothing to stop his gleaming and joy filled gaze, nothing to subdue his laughter, and nothing to make this breath his last. _

_I glanced at Devi and rage was replaced with sadness again. She was starring at the phone, her eyes moist, and a look of longing and need on her perfect face. A solitary tear ran down her slightly pink cheek, and the Boss nodded at me, telling me to move one with my lines._

_I closed my eyes shut, wondering if I could say these few simple words, wondering if I had it in me to do this. The Boss snapped his fingers and I found Devi's hand and she squeezed mine. _

"Kevin, Joe…" _I started, hoping my already shaky voice wouldn't break, like my heart. _"The Boss is…he is letting us see each other, one last time. To say a final goodbye."

_Silence was all that we heard from the phone and I held back tears. Tears of happiness from the prospect of seeing my brothers again, and tears of sadness, that this would truly be our last meeting. _

"Re…Really?" _Kevin asked, his voice shaking just as hard as mine, and I heard Joe exclaim, but in happiness or something else, I knew not. _

"Really. In one hour, where we were reunited after that horrible week, and where Lamia died."

_Joe answered his voice quite calm. _"And how do we know this isn't a trap, like last time?"

_The Boss slid in. _"It is only a trap if Nick and Devi here do not follow the rules. Your lives are in their hands, and they wouldn't risk something like that, now would they? But it is your choice, come and say your final goodbye's, face to face, or stay, safe at home, for a clean and heartbreaking farewell."

_I gritted my teeth, hating the way the Boss used my brother's guilt and need to see me, to drive them into his hands. It wasn't a trap, but unless Devi and I did everything perfectly, it could easily turn into one. _

"Alright, we will be there." Kevin answered determination plain in his voice.

"There are a few rules like no security guards. Bring cameras or anything electrical if you want, but it will be useless and destroyed when you get home, and if you trace this call, you will find that you can't." _I informed them, hoping they wouldn't do anything stupid. _

"Understood." _They both answered. _

"Guys…Bring Macy…I need to tell her a few things as well." _Devi's voice sounded so broken and lonely, that I wished the Boss a nice life in you-know-where, because this scumbag was definitely not going to see Heaven. _

"We will. See you in an hour sis and bro." _Kevin said before hanging up._

_The Boss got up and we followed him, like lost puppies, into the back of a black SUV. He starred at us, watching our every movement, while the car sped forward. Devi and I were used to be looked at like trophies by now, and didn't even glance at him once. Instead, we sat, arms around each other, preparing ourselves mentally and emotionally for the pain and sorrow we were about to experience. _

_Our trip passed all too quickly and we were soon climbing out of the car, wondering if we would be ready to do this; to let go of the ones we love, forever. _

_Devi and I walked forward as the Boss went to his hiding spot, to watch the whole scene unfold. We trudged alone in the dead woods that I still had nightmares about, and after a few minutes of silent remembrance, our feet meet long, green and yellow grass. _

_We both looked up at the landscape we never wished to see, and memories we tried to suppress flooded back. My mind went to the fear on my families faces when the Boss held the icy piece of metal that was a gun to my temple. I felt the pain again as he pulled the trigger, and I heard the heartbroken calls from my family, as they thought me dead. _

_I looked at Devi, and saw her eyes were hard and reflected her hatred of being back here. Her clear blue eyes darted swiftly across the clearing and she walked towards the spot where I had been shot. She stopped and turned to face the path we had come from. _

_**Ready or not, they are coming. **_

_I took a deep breath and took my place by her side, my eyes never leaving the path that echoed with footsteps. Before our family made their appearance, I heard the alert thoughts of the snipers surrounding us; their presence reminding us all could be lost with one mistake. A mistake we would not let anyone make. _

_Joe emerged from the thicket of tree's first, followed closely by Kevin, who held Macy's hand in a comforting way. Joe stopped, Kevin almost ran into him, and Macy took a sharp intake of breath. We starred at each other for what felt like hours, but in reality, was only a few seconds. _

_Joe ran forward and suddenly we all were running towards each other. I didn't even realize I was crying until Joe's arms came around me and Kevin hugged me from behind. I felt their tears on my shirt, and I saw mine drip onto Joe's. All three of us shook with happiness, and for the moment, my heart felt whole and the ice the Boss placed around it started to melt. _

* * *

_DEVI'S POV_

_ I wanted to tell Macy how sorry I was, how much she meant to me, and how much I didn't want to ever say goodbye, but all words deserted me when her arms came around my waist and her hot tears fell onto my hands. We held each other, our wounds from my abandonment healing, and my heart finally repairing. _

"Macy…" _I managed to whisper. I pulled away from her and met her happiness filled wet brown eyes. I smiled and she smiled. _

"Don't say anything Devi. I know how hard this must be for you, and I know how sorry you are. Your eyes clearly show a broken heart, and your soul is coated in uncertainty and pain. But just know this; we will never hold this against either of you. We don't blame you at all, we just want you home!" _Macy's voice shook, but before I could do anything about it, three pairs of strong arms wrapped around us, our family was together again, for one last time. _

* * *

_JOE'S POV_

As soon as I held Nick in my arms, I knew I wouldn't be able to ever let go, to ever let him leave, but I knew I would have to, somehow. I felt Devi shaking and I felt Nick's head resting contently on my shoulder and I saw his hand go to Kevin's. I saw the happiness in his eyes and his need for us, but he pulled away and the hug was broken.

"Joe, Kevin…" He started his voice on the edge of breaking from guilt and anguish.

"Save it little bro. We know, so don't bother saying your apologies. We're your brothers, we will always be there for you man, and we love you." I interrupted, getting a small, sad, but lovingly smile from my brother. I pulled him into another hug and he instantly pulled my closer. His actions made up my mind, and I was about to live up to my nickname, yet again, of Danger.

I grabbed Kevin's wrist and pulled him and Nick into a run, towards freedom. Devi shouted something and ran after us, Macy following closely. The click of a gun being cocked was lost in the sound of our pants, and someone took aim.

* * *

**Koutai: **_Took a break from studying to write this, sorry it is short and rushed, but I don't have much time and really want to update before exams kill me. Until next update…if I am still alive._


	11. Crimson Regret

**Koutai: **_Hi!!!!!!!!!! Thanks so much for reviewing and reading, and talking to me!!!!! Love you guys, u rock! Oh, love you too silver!_

_Devi/Nick POV_

_**Telepathy/ flashback**_

_**I DO NOT OWN JONAS OR EVANESCENCE!!! **_

* * *

** As soon as I held Nick in my arms, I knew I wouldn't be able to ever let go, to ever let him leave, but I knew I would have to, somehow. I felt Devi shaking and I felt Nick's head resting contently on my shoulder and I saw his hand go to Kevin's. I saw the happiness in his eyes and his need for us, but he pulled away and the hug was broken. **

"**Joe, Kevin…" He started his voice on the edge of breaking from guilt and anguish.**

"**Save it little bro. We know, so don't bother saying your apologies. We're your brothers, we will always be there for you man, and we love you." I interrupted, getting a small, sad, but lovingly smile from my brother. I pulled him into another hug and he instantly pulled me closer. His actions made up my mind, and I was about to live up to my nickname, yet again, of Danger. **

**I grabbed Kevin's wrist and pulled him and Nick into a run, towards freedom. Devi shouted something and ran after us, Macy following closely. The click of a gun being cocked was lost in the sound of our pants, and someone took aim. **

* * *

_JOE'S POV_

My legs carried me faster than ever before as I ran, pulling my reunited brothers towards what I believed to be safety and freedom. It took a few seconds, but suspicion set into my heart as I realized no one was stopping us. My eyes widened and fear gripped my heart and caused the butterflies in my stomach to take flight as I realized what this could mean.

I felt Nick pull himself from my grasp, but instead of stopping, he ran next to me with incredible speed and knocked into me, forcing me to fall with a thump and for Kevin to trip over me. As we fell, Nick moved in front of us and a loud, dream haunting bang echoed from the trees.

Nick stumbled back and fell to his knees, breathing heavily and clutching his left shoulder. Out of the corner of my eyes, I saw Devi push Macy down, and another bang shattered the silence. Devi fell to her knees, blocking Macy from view, clutching her right arm. Crimson liquid pulsed through her long and pale fingers and turned her white shirt red. Her blue eyes filled with anger and pain as they scanned the trees, her mouth forming unheard curses.

"Are you guys alright?" Nick asked us, his voice strained and filled with pain. I turned my attention back to him, regretting that I did not ask him the same thing.

My answer stuck in throat as I took in his paler than normal skin, his pain filled brown eyes, and his own red blood pouring from beneath his hand, turning his flannel blue shirt crimson and staining his skin. His gaze wandered around, stopping on random trees, resting on Devi with concern, before returning back to us. I met his gaze, my fear must have been clearly shown in my own brown orbs and Nick smirked through his obvious discomfort.

"I've had worse." He said, nonchalantly, which scared me more than it comforted me, because I realized that he had. I looked over at Kevin; his mouth was slightly ajar, his eyes wide with terror and his face pale as his eyes rested on Nick's hurt shoulder.

I looked up as the crunching grass sound of footsteps reached my ears. Devi and Macy were walking towards us, Macy was pale with fright and she held tightly onto Devi's unharmed shoulder, Devi walking like a security guard around Macy, and she was still clutching her injured arm. But when she kneeled down next to Nick, her eyes did not hold pain, but concern and warning. Nick returned her gaze and nodded.

Devi let go of her arm and Nick allowed her careful fingers to probe his still open wound. She grimaced a bit, but look relieved, which I chose to take as a good sign. Nick grabbed her arm gently and did the same thing with her wound, which looked like it was healing. He smiled to himself, out of relief, and looked at us again, his smile fading and his eyes turning grave.

"I'm alright." Devi announced, more for Macy than anyone else. "The bullet just grazed my arm. Look, it is already healing." Macy looked, but turned slightly green from the sight. I looked back at Nick.

"Nick…Look man…" I started, regret from my drastic action filling my voice and taking hold of my soul. Nick held up his finger, silencing me.

"Save it Joe. What is done is done." He said without any heat, but rather with understanding. I looked down, ashamed of myself, and I heard him sigh. His soft hand cupped under my chin and he lightly lifted my chin up, so our eyes met.

His gaze held no accusing stare, only soft understanding and brotherly love. I knew he would never hold this against me or blame me for his pain. I smiled sadly and he returned the gesture as he removed his hand, brushing it softly against my cheek.

"So…" Kevin said, his voice shaking ever so slightly. "This is it. This is really it." His voice broke and a solitary tear escaped from his eyes and ran down his cheek. Nick averted his gaze from mine and looked at the ground, his eyes also filling with moisture.

"It is…but hopefully not forever," answered a very heartbroken Devi. She wrapped her arms around Macy again, who did the same. Nick pulled me and Kevin into a rib shattering, but much needed and loving hug. The girls wrapped their arms around us and again we were all in one giant hug of farewell. We stayed like that for the longest time, tears mixing with blood and falling, but someone had to pull away. That someone was me.

Understanding passed between me and Nick when our gazes met. He realized that if I didn't end this hug, than we would never leave. We would be stayed like that until the Boss ordered us to be shot, and this time, killed. He nodded at me, quite composed and we all stood. Devi let go of Macy's hand and Macy let it fall to her side, in defeat. But a smile was on both the girls' faces, and it did reach their eyes, though tears still fell at a slow rate.

Devi's hand went to Macy's cheek and Macy's smile grew and she nodded before stepping back from the group. Nick finally looked back at us, his tears flowing shamelessly, and smiled.

_**Goodbye bro's. I will forever miss you and forever love you. I wish with all my heart it didn't have to be like this, but fate has driven us apart. Please, don't stay stuck in the past; embrace your future without me and remember, I will always be right by your sides; I will always be your brother. **_

I jumped a little when Nick's voice entered my head, and it was freaky when he spoke without his lips moving, but I got over that. My own tears now overflowed from the barriers I built in my eyes, and I reached out and grasped Nick's unharmed shoulder. Kevin reached out and ever so softly held Nick's healing one. Kevin and I both knew that no words were needed, for our loving gazes said it all. At the same time, we both took a step away from Nick, holding his gaze.

Nick grabbed Devi's hand and she put her head on his unharmed shoulder, her eyes never leaving ours. We took another step, and then another. We walked backwards until our backs hit the trees and we waved our final goodbye and took our last look at our brother and sister. Our shoulders shook in silent sobs, as we turned our back, and left part of our family in the hands of a servant to the devil.

* * *

_THE BOSS'S POV_

Finally, my trophies were unattached with family, now and always. I had complete control of their lives now and no unsuspecting family to worry about. I rubbed my hands in anticipation of my plans, and jumped down, nimbly and lightly for one my size, from the large tree branch I was situated on. I walked over to my crying servants and smiled at them. They just glared defiantly. I chuckled, happy at their defiance, and at their total helplessness to do whatever I say. They were mine, and nothing can change that now.

I led them back to the car, and allowed them a moment of privacy, for I sat in the front. I hated seeing tears, they were signs of weakness, and after today, they would not be allowed. My prizes would be turned into my puppets, no emotions, free will, or anything. Soon, they would be completely and utterly mindless and will less. Soon, they would be my perfect slaves. Soon, they will be mine…or death shall descend upon them and their families.

* * *

_DEVI'S POV_

_ I looked up at the broken man I held and he looked down at me; silent pain reflecting both of our eyes. I felt too lost to ever be saved, lost in my darkness, pain and regret. At this moment, I truly wanted to die. I knew the Boss would have more control over us than ever before and we were now his puppets. I wondered if anyone would remember the real Nick and Devi once he was done with us, if we would even remember ourselves. Were we really too lost to be saved?_

_I shifted and pulled away from him, he looked at me, curiously. _

"I know how to finish the song." _He smiled, but it did not reach his eyes. He gestured for me to proceed. _

(**TOURNIQUET BY EVANESCENCE)**

I tried to kill the pain  
but only brought more.  
(So much more)  
I lay dying  
and I'm pouring crimson regret and betrayal  
I'm dying, praying, bleeding and screaming!  
am I too lost to be saved?  
Am I too lost?

My God My tourniquet  
return to me salvation!  
My God My tourniquet  
return to me salvation

Do you remember me?  
Lost for so long  
Will you be on the other side,  
or will you forget me?  
I'm dying, praying, bleeding and screaming!  
am I too lost to be saved?  
Am I too lost?

My God My tourniquet  
return to me salvation!  
My God My tourniquet  
return to me salvation

(Return to me salvation!)

I want to die!!!

My God My tourniquet  
return to me salvation!  
My God My tourniquet  
return to me salvation

my wounds cry for the grave  
my soul cries for deliverance  
will I be denied Christ!  
Tourniquet!  
My suicide…

_His arms went around me, and pulled me close again. _

"It fits perfectly. Do you really feel that way right now?" _His voice was hesitant, like he feared my answer. _

_I nodded into his chest and his arms tightened around me. _

"I feel like that too." _He whispered into my hair, truth evident in his quiet voice. _"We are no more than puppets, slaves to the Boss now. Restrained by chains of emotions, punished if shown any free will. Trust me Devi; I know exactly how you feel."

_I sat in silence for a minute, contemplating and agreeing with his words. A simple but beautiful melody of his came to my mind and before I knew it, I was singing my heart out to his heartfelt lyrics. _

And you don't know what you got 'til it's gone.  
Don't know what it's like to feel so low, And every time you smile you laugh you glow,  
You don't even know

So I'll wait 'til kingdom come.  
All the highs and lows are gone.  
A little bit longer and I'll be fine.  
I'll be...fine

* * *

**Koutai: **_Sorry it is short but I hit a dead end. It took me forever to write this for some reason…usually I pull this angst stuff out with the speed of lightening. Sorry it took so long and it is so short. Until next update!_


	12. Frozen Spirits

**Koutai: **_Hi!!!!!!!!!! FOR SHAME!!!! ONLY ONE REVIEW?!?!?! THANKS SILVER FOR BEING THAT ONE!_

_Devi/Nick POV_

_**Telepathy/ flashback**_

_**I DO NOT OWN JONAS OR EVANESCENCE!!! **_

* * *

**(BOSS)I led them back to the car, and allowed them a moment of privacy, for I sat in the front. I hated seeing tears, they were signs of weakness, and after today, they would not be allowed. My prizes would be turned into my puppets, no emotions, free will, or anything. Soon, they would be completely and utterly mindless and will less. Soon, they would be my perfect slaves. Soon, they will be mine…or death shall descend upon them and their families. **

……**(DEVI)**

_**I sat in silence for a minute, contemplating and agreeing with his words. A simple but beautiful melody of his came to my mind and before I knew it, I was singing my heart out to his heartfelt lyrics. **_

**And you don't know what you got 'til it's gone.  
Don't know what it's like to feel so low, And every time you smile you laugh you glow,  
You don't even know**

**So I'll wait 'til kingdom come.  
All the highs and lows are gone.  
A little bit longer and I'll be fine.  
I'll be...fine**

* * *

_JOE'S POV_

Seeing them again was better than what I could have ever imagined, but leaving them was worse than the apocalypse. My joy quickly turned into despair as I was again, reminded that I may never see Nick and Devi again. Yes, I would see them as Rose and Fang, but that didn't count. They were not themselves when they played those roles, and I was afraid that they might lose their true selves if this is permanent. I hoped with all of my shattered and dying heart that this would not be eternal. Life without Nick was like life without music.

I glanced around the silent car. Macy was leaning against her window, her face screwed in the effort to hold back her tears. I wrapped my arm around her in a small attempt to comfort her. She smiled slightly, but her tears started falling from her sparkling brown eyes. She grabbed my hand that rested on her shoulder and squeezed it, knowing I would need the comfort as well, before resuming her dead pan stare out her window.

Kevin's face was of one between sorrow and anger. His eyes starred on the road and tears slowly coursed down his own face. At a stop light, he glanced at me and I looked back. I gestured towards Macy, and he nodded.

"Hey Mace?" I quietly asked the distressed girl besides me. She looked at me, her eyes full of sadness and curiosity. "Do you want to go home, or spend the night?"

Her eyes widened and her mouth formed an 'O'. "Umm, actually Joe, I am spending the night at Stella's." She answered, reddening from embarrassment of turning down a member of JONAS.

"OK," I said. "So, we drop you off at your house or Stella's?"

"Stella's. My parents think I am over there anyway." She stated, looking away. I nodded again and slumped back into the silence of the car.

* * *

_FANG'S POV_

_ As soon as we got to our hotel room, for we were starting our tour tomorrow, the Boss called us into the front room. He stood, his short black hair spiked for his charade and his fake brown eyes glittering menacingly as he surveyed his two new slaves. _

"Now that you are unhindered by family, you are mine and I expect you to treat me as a master, for you are my slaves." _He laughed quietly. Rose and I kept our glances down on his feet, not wanting to anger him. _

"Now, Fang, I know you cook, so make me dinner. A cook book is on the counter. Rose, I am a slob, so cleaning my room will be your job. Understood?" _We said nothing, but just nodded to the ground and waited for dismissal. _

"You are learning quickly. Oh, and you may or may not know, but no longer am I allowing you two to speak or communicate with each other when you are not in front of camera's. If you do so, punishments will be severe. Dismissed."

_We left to do our chores, and a growing hate flamed inside my once calm heart. But I would never give the Boss the satisfaction of showing him he was getting to me. He wanted us to rebel, to show anger, but we would not follow that order, not when so much is still at stake. _

_I glanced up at him from the cook book and watched the way his eyes hungrily followed Rose as she walked to his room. The pedophile smiled and got up and followed her. Fear and disgust added to hate, and I wanted nothing more than to put this knife I held into that man's heart and listen to him scream for mercy that would never come, but I kept my mouth shut and put down the knife with shaking hands. _

_A few moments of silenced passed as I started to fear the worst. But then I heard a scream and a door slam open. _

_Rose ran into the room in front of me, desperately pulling her skirt back up. Her breathing was shallow, her skin pale, but her cheeks flushed with anger. Her eyes held a storm fear and hate and her fists clenched so tightly that her knuckles were whiter than paper. _

_A very angry Boss entered the room. His eyes filled with hateful lust and his jacket had a new and large tear in it. I silently cheered for Rose before turning my back to preheat the oven. _

"YOU PERVERT!!!! I MAY BE YOUR SLAVE, BUT I WILL NEVER DO THAT!!!!!!" _Rose screamed at the top of her lungs. But that did not matter, the walls around us were soundproof and nothing could be heard that went on inside. _

_The Boss snarled and lunged at her, slapping her hard against the cheek and threw her into the wall. I watched it happen from the corner of my eye, but did nothing to stop it. I never felt so powerless and I knew Rose never felt so alone. _This is what he wants...

_The Boss turned to see my reaction, but all he saw was me, chopping carrots, with the knife I wanted to drive through his heart and scoop them with a spoon, which I wanted to gouge his eyes out with. But I let no emotion that caused a fire storm in my heart to show in my face and the Boss laughed before turning to Rose. _

"He understands, but like I suspected, you do not. I think a lesson needs to be taught." _The Boss snarled icy hostility and seduction riding on his voice. Rose braced herself to run. _

"I will never do this for you, you pervert. Read my lips, NEVER!" _Rose stated quiet calmly for her predicament. _

"That is were you are wrong. I will not make you do it tonight, but soon. For now, a punishment. You will spend the nights in my bed, next to me." _The Boss laughed at Rose's face, which I did not see because my back was, again, turned. But I imagined it looked just as horrified and disgusted as mine did. I heard the Boss hit her again before sending her back to clean his room. I glanced up and saw Rose, looking at me, her green eyes pleading. Hating myself, I looked down and ignored her. I heard her take a deep breath before walking away. _

_This was our new life, and we hated every second of it. _

* * *

_KEVIN'S POV _

Exactly one month, eleven days, 5 hours and 28 minutes have passed since we last saw our brother and sister. The pain and heart break was still here and I began to suspect it would never go away. But Joe and I did our best to heed Nick's final words of embracing our future. We kept up with the band and were number one again, VIP was number two. We were nominated for five AMA's; VIP was for four, three of which were in the same category as we were. It was tonight, and at the moment, Stella was fussing about our outfits and again, she didn't let me wear a leather vest, shirtless. But whatever, we always looked good in what she put us in, so I really can't complain.

"Joe?" I called. "You ready to go man?"

Joe walked in the room and smiled at me, but it did not reach his eyes, and for one month, eleven days, 5 hours and…hang on…31 minutes, it hadn't. He was getting better, but he still did not pull pranks, joke around, or smile every ten seconds like he did when Nick was here. I missed the old Joe almost as much as I missed Nick. But then again, they were really close and I knew I wasn't the same yet either. In fact, we probably never would be.

"Come on, we're going to be late…again." I said, pushing Joe out the door and screaming thanks to Stella, who laughed and complimented herself.

Once we were both in our limo, Joe turned to me, sadness in his eyes. "It won't be the same without Nick." He simply stated.

"I know Joe. I know."

……….

We got there with an hour to spare, which happened to be wasted on interviews and photo ops. On the red carpet we saw Taylor Swift, looking as lovely as always and wearing a silver dress, Demi Lovato, who waved to us, her black dress rippling in the wind, and then we spotted them.

Rose and Fang were standing next to their band and talking to a reporter. They each had a smile pasted on their faces, but I knew that no one other than Joe and I would be able to see through them as fake. Rose abandoned her torn leggings, leather skirt, and skull necklace for this occasion. She wore an elegant crimson gown that hugged her thin shape and brought out her glowing green eyes. Fang wore a not torn jacket for once and actually looked pretty nice in a tux. Their band lost the pink princess gowns and each wore identical suits.

We watched them talk for a second and noticed how disconnected they both seemed. Yes, they were smiling and talking and laughing, but there wasn't any heart or real sparkle in it. Their eyes had no real light in them; they seemed like a dead portal to the frozen spirit that was hidden beneath many layers of darkness.

The reported thanked them loudly and walked away. Joe glanced at me and I started walking towards them. Rose talking to their drummer and Fang was looking around, smiling at the fans that screamed his name, but not a word escaped from his sealed lips.

Rose looked up at us when we were 20 feet away and waved half heartedly with no smile on her pale face.

"Hey guys, look it's the competition." Their Bassist, Leon, announced playfully. Rose still did not smile and Fang put his hands in his pocket as he looked our way. Nothing showed in their barren eyes, no sadness, joy, anything. It was like they forgot how to feel.

"Hey VIP gang. Just came to wish you a good luck and congratulation on making it here." I said, adding fake joy and excitement into my voice. Joe shifted next to me as Fang looked at him in an uncaring manner, which was the first sign of real emotion we saw on his face tonight. Rose rolled her eyes and held her hand to their keyboardist, Sid.

"Pay up." She told him and he slipped a ten from his pocket into her open hand before addressing mine and Joe's confusion. "We had a bet that you would come over here and say that." Rose told us in a breezy manner and waving her hand like this is nothing.

"Are you performing?" Joe asked suddenly, addressing their drummer, Thunder.

Thunder nodded. "Yup, it's a real honor too. See, we weren't supposed too, but our boss pulled a few strings and BAM! We're in!" Rose laughed along with Sid.

"Yeah, you have to love that man." Rose said, affectionately. Everyone in the band laughed at that, except Fang, who just smirked. "Anyway, we'd better find our seats, it starts in five minutes. Bye JONAS bro's…and good luck trying to beat us!"

They walked away without another word to us, chattering excitedly and we followed them inside, found our seats, and waited.

True to her word, they started five minutes later, the host walked up.

"Hi everyone and welcome to the Awesome Music Awards! Kicking things off tonight, the rising phenomenon that has inspired and astounded countless fans and critics alike, performing their new single Tourniquet, VIP!"

Figures instantly burst from the darkness behind the host and Rose came out with only a microphone and Fang had Titan and wore a mike just below his mouth. Fang and Rose each wore their usual attire; Rose in ripped and striped black and green leggings and a black leather short skirt. Her shirt was green and frayed and the tips of her bangs were died the same green. Fang had black leather skinny pants with a chain belt, sunglasses, a leather jacket and a ripped dark green shirt to match Rose. The song started with all of them jumping and Thunder throwing his drums sticks high in the air and catching them perfectly.

(**TOURNIQUET BY EVANESCENCE…in this song, Rose sounds exactly like Evanescence, but since evan. doesn't exist in this fic, it works.)**

_I tried to kill the pain  
but only brought more.  
_**(So much more)**_  
I lay dying  
and I'm pouring crimson regret and betrayal  
I'm dying, praying, bleeding and screaming!  
Am I too lost to be saved?  
Am I too lost?_

My God My tourniquet  
return to me salvation!  
My God My tourniquet  
return to me salvation  
  
**Do you remember me?  
**_**Lost for so long…**_**  
Will you be on the other side  
or will you forget me?**_  
_**I'm dying, praying, bleeding and screaming!  
Mm I too lost to be saved?  
Am I too lost?  
**  
**My God My tourniquet  
return to me salvation!  
My God My tourniquet  
return to me salvation**

_(Return to me salvation!)_

_I want to die!!!_

_**My God My tourniquet  
return to me salvation!  
My God My tourniquet  
return to me salvation**_

_My wounds cry for the grave_  
**My soul cries for deliverance**  
_Will I be denied_ _**Christ!  
Tourniquet!  
**__My suicide…_

Like always, their performance blew us away. Rose ran around stage interacting with the whole crowd, flipping and dancing in her weird ballroom/break dance style. Fang was not held back by his guitar and did awesome acrobatic stuff I wouldn't even dare attempt.

"And with that amazing show, comes the winner of our first award! The Most Awesome New Artist Award goes to…VIP!!!!" The host shouted and applause erupted from the fans.

Rose and Fang walked to the stand, Rose bouncing with happiness, Fang stood still, but with a smile and his eyes still covered by his sunglasses.

"Thank you so much! Especially our amazing fans! We wouldn't be anywhere without you guys, we love you!" Fang shouted and the crowd went wild as he and Rose blew kisses.

The rest of the show passed slowly and JONAS won three awards, losing the Awesomest Performance and Hottie awards to VIP. So in total, we each tied with three Awesome awards. Not bad.

After the show, we spotted Rose walking next to Fang, but neither of them speaking, touching, or even acknowledging each others presence. I couldn't help but wonder if something was majorly wrong. They got into their limo and a gloved hand closed the door and they were no more. I looked at Joe, who was squinting in a suspicious way at the vanishing limo.

* * *

_FANG'S POV_

I've made up my mind. I am sick and tired of being an emotionless and mindless slave to the man I hated so much that I believe the devil himself spit him back up for being too evil and cruel. Call that childish or whatever you wish, but it was a freakishly accurate description of him. But my mind was made up, I took his crap from over a month now, and I wasn't going to take it much longer.

He ruined my life for long enough. Driving Rose…I mean Devi…Away from me, just to see our pain, having her do unspeakable things to him, slowly driving her insane and turning her dying heart to ash. I am just about done with taking his crap.

_Anger flared in my heart and it burnt away all of the feelings of sadness for Ro…Devi and my brothers and intensified my hatred by a thousand-fold. I was ready to kill, but how do you kill a man that has skin stronger than diamonds?_

* * *

**Koutai: **_Sorry it ain't epic or anything, but it needed to be written. Did you really think I would copy write the real AMA's? Until next Update!_


	13. No More

**Koutai: **_Hi!!!!!!!!!!! SO BRAIN DEAD BUT TGIF!!!!!! THANK GOODNESS IT'S FRIDAY!!!! Second to last chapter!!!!!!!!_

_Devi/Nick POV_

_**Telepathy/ flashback**_

_**I DO NOT OWN JONAS!!! **_

* * *

_**FANG'S POV**_

**I've made up my mind. I am sick and tired of being an emotionless and mindless slave to the man I hated so much that I believe the devil himself spit him back up for being too evil and cruel. Call that childish or whatever you wish, but it was a freakishly accurate description of him. But my mind was made up, I took his crap from over a month now, and I wasn't going to take it much longer. **

**He ruined my life for long enough. Driving Rose…I mean Devi…Away from me, just to see our pain, having her do unspeakable things to him, slowly driving her insane and turning her dying heart to ash. I am just about done with taking his crap.**

_**Anger flared in my heart and it burnt away all of the feelings of sadness for Ro…Devi and my brothers and intensified my hatred by a thousand-fold. I was ready to kill, but how do you kill a man that has skin stronger than diamonds?**_

* * *

_JOE'S POV_

The lack of feeling in Fang's and Rose's eyes scared me more then them leaving ever could. It wasn't just like they forgot how to feel, it was like they were forgetting themselves. And there was absolutely nothing I could do about it. Whatever the Boss was forcing them to do; I would make him pay with pain a thousand times greater than what he was putting Nick and Devi through. I will never forgive that man, and even when he is dead, I shall always curse his name.

"Joe, what's with the angry face?" Kevin asked, only half way jokingly. I did not smile; I haven't for a month and 11 days. I was beginning to wonder if I could smile again, if my muscles even remembered how to do the simple action.

"The Boss. He is killing them from the inside. I can't take not doing anything anymore!" I burst out, my voice full of animosity and heat. I was clenching my fists together so tightly that my knuckles turned paper white and my nails dug into my skin. But I ignored the petty physical pain and focused on my mental one.

Kevin looked at me, sadness in his eyes. He nodded, understanding how I felt. "Anger won't help them any more than tears Joe. We need to be strong for them and continue searching for a way out. I won't let them stay in the Boss's scummy fingers for much longer. I want him dead as much as you."

* * *

_ROSE'S POV_

_In this last month, my life has reverted back into the dark and uncaring abyss as it was before I met Nick. I forgot what it was like to feel happy, to feel the light headedness from laughing too hard, or even laughing at all, and to feel hot tears slide down my cheeks and taste their salt on my lips. I lost the ability to feel anything at all, except for darkness, despair, and fear. _

_I sat in the limo, sitting next to Fang, but doing nothing to acknowledge him; it was just as the Boss wanted. The Boss sat next to me, holding my motionless and far from relaxed hand, his eyes glinting in way I knew too well. But I did not meet my 'master's' eyes, like a good slave, I kept them on the ground, away from society. _

_The silence in the limo was enough to drive the deaf insane. I thought back to Nick's voice, and I found my near dead heart yearning it to flow from his mouth and grace my ears. But for a month and 11 days, his unscripted voice had not been heard and I worried that he may soon lose the ability to talk, just as I lost the ability to feel. _

_The limo pulled to our hotel room and we went to our connected suites in silence. I dreaded another night, more than I dreaded seeing the next light of day. For me, a new day never brought hope of a new life, just sorrow that I was not yet dead. _

* * *

_FANG'S POV_

_Finally I was secluded in my own room, pushing down my feelings and erasing them from my heart, as I did every time an emotion pulled on my stone set face. I tried to remember my life before the Boss had ruined it, but I found it hard to grasp my memories; it was as if they were coated in oil, for they kept slipping from my grasp and falling farther from my conscience. I ran my fingers through my mess of hair and again was forced to sit through the fear of losing myself and my memories of happiness. Holding onto them both was becoming an impossible task, which is why I plan to end this all very soon. _

* * *

_THE BOSS'S POV_

The next morning at breakfast I gazed happily at my prizes, my slaves. They sat, next to each other, not sharing one word or even a sign that they even knew each other, which by now, they probably didn't. It brought joy to my black heart to see my two obedient servants in such an emotionless and uncaring state.

"Fang, clean up the kitchen." I ordered him, expecting him to do it right away. I glanced up at him, but he did not move, his grey eyes filled with anger and starred directly into mine. I glared right back as Rose glanced quickly and fearfully at both of us, but she stayed in her seat and put her head in her hands, gluing her fearful eyes to the countertop.

"Fang, do as I say!" I screamed at him, but the boy did not even blink. He continued to stare defiantly at me with a look that said _I am tired of being a puppet. _But not a word escaped from his lips as his silence reigned as it had for over a month now.

I stood up, he stood up. I walked over to him, with every intention to put him in his place, but he did not back down from my intimidating demeanor. Rose shook in her seat, her eyes wide, her mouth clamped shut, and her hands preventing her from looking at us both. At least one slave had some sense.

I raised my hand and smacked it as hard as I possibly could across his arrogant face. His head turned with the impact and I withdrew, grinning at the size of the red mark I had made. He just turned his head back towards me, letting no pain enter his face and ignoring his beat red right cheek. His glare intensified, but he turned and started the dishes without another scene. I knew this wasn't over yet and this boy still had some fight in him. At least his pain filled future will be my entertainment for awhile, until I decide to make to the call to end their "families" lives that is.

* * *

_KEVIN'S POV_

Macy was over again, and for the first time, there was a smile on her face. She congratulated us on our three new awards and was mad at VIP for stealing the other two. _If only she knew who she was yelling at. _But it was nice to have her company.

We ran out of things to talk about so we joined Joe, who was watching the news.

"In other news, the lead male singer in the popular band VIP is gaining a rebel streak. Fang has been seen numerous amounts of times alone, outside of bars, with many different girls on his arm, and a very angry manager. According to his boss, he was not supposed to be out and about at all, but rehearsing for their next concert in Hawaii. Fang's little run around town set back the band's plan so much that their concert tomorrow is cancelled because their plane will not make it in time, This bad boy needs to get a clue." The reporter finished, sounding a bit disgusted.

I looked at Joe, who looked at Macy, who was leaning back, a weird look on her face. "Geez, Nick, what are you doing?" she whispered.

"You knew?" Joe asked, sounding genuinely surprised.

Macy looked up at us, getting red. "I said that out loud didn't I? Whoops. Yes, I know; it's kinda hard not too. Being the number one JONAS fan, I could spot the real Nick in a hoard of a hundred of Nick clones. And Devi is my sister, I would be a heartless fool to not know." She said, like it was obvious.

"Why didn't you tell us?" I questioned her surprised she would keep this to herself.

She pondered my question and answered thoughtfully. "Well, I wasn't sure if you guys knew about it and I thought that knowing this might cause you to do something stupid or it would falsely raise your hopes."

Joe nodded. "We didn't tell you for the same reason. Does Stella know?"

Macy nodded. "I had to tell somebody."

I smiled at her, silently praising her for being so strong through this horrific ordeal.

"Wait a minute…If the news is right and the Boss is furious with Nick, then why are we still alive?" I stated, asking no one but myself. The others shrugged, deep in thought.

"Why would Nick even do such a thing? He is probably risking his life, ours and Devi's heart. Why?" Joe wondered his voice pained with the thought of our brother not caring anymore about anything.

"It's simple really." Macy put it. "He is rebelling from the Boss in a way that would only hurt him. He is showing the Boss he will not be his slave anymore. But I hope he doesn't take it too far. There is no telling what the Boss could do to him. We need to get to Hawaii!"

* * *

_ROSE'S POV_

_Why did Fang do that? Why? He sealed his own fate by leaving by making us late. The Boss was spitting fire at his actions, and tracking him down, but not nearly quickly enough. Now we sat on a plane to Hawaii for our second show there, fear intertwining itself around my somehow still beating heart, forcing my mind to come up with terrifying images of punishments. But I knew which one the Boss had in mind, and his decision made up my mind._

_**Nick? I don't care anymore. I want in. **__I sent to him, aware the Boss's wall that blocked my thoughts from him was gone, allowing us to access each others thoughts. But we could never tell if it was there or not, until it was too late, so this was a risk by itself, knowing the Boss could put it back at any moment. _

_I felt Nick's surprise as my voice entered his mind. He smiled slightly and sent his wordless approval. He thought for a moment as I withdrew my mind from his. We sat for a moment, in another one of the insufferable silences that normally surrounded us and I gazed past Fang's hair and out the window, wishing I was falling through the clouds and flying away from the madness I called my life. _

_Fang reached over and grabbed my hand, causing the Boss to stiffen and glare at him from the corner of his eye. But we were in an airplane, witnesses everywhere, right now, we were safe. _

_I smiled as I felt the warmth of his hand around mine and the love he sent me from the gesture. I never realized how much I missed the simple things, like holding hands. I realized what he was doing and enjoyed causing the Boss irritation._

_He turned towards me and I turned towards him and for the first time in a far too long time, we just looked deeply into each others false eyes, reflecting the realness of our feelings for each other. He leaned in, and I leaned in. He smiled, I smiled. Then, after a second, he closed the distance between us and my heart leaped as our lips met for a soft and gentle kiss. My fate was now the same as Nick's and no longer would we face the future alone, but together, as a pair of tortured and caged souls, yearning to be free and fly back to the life we once happily lived. _

* * *

**Koutai: **_I know it is short, but it needed to be written and it leads up nicely to the end of the story…next chapter…so sad, what will I do without this story and without Child of Chaos? Oh well…I am going to have my readers chose my next story to writ btw. I have 3 ideas and I will write a prologue for each and you all will vote for it in a review or a poll on my profile when I posted it. Until next update!_

I NEED EVERYONE TO READ MY NEW STORY COLLECTION/CHOICES TO CHOSE 2 OF THE 3 FOR ME TO WRITE IN THE PLACE OF CHILD OF CHAOS AND LOST LIVES, BOTH OF WHICH WILL END IN THEIR NEXT CHAPTER, SO PLEASE READ MY SHORT THREE STORY PROLOGUES AND VOTE ON YOUR TOP TWO! I WANT YOU TO DECIDE !! YOU HAVE THE POWER THIS TIME, DON'T WASTE IT AND USE IT WISELY!


	14. Lost Lives

**Koutai: **_the last chapter…so sad…I don't want to see this story close…I want to thank everyone that has stuck with this story until the end. You all have no idea how much that means to me. Thank you all and I would like to shout out Silvereyed angel and for always being there for me and talking and helping. I love you both and for all you reading this now, I love you too. (This is longer than normal so enjoy!)_

_IF YOU HAVEN'T ALREADY__**, PLEASE CHECKED OUT MY STORY COLLECTION/CHOICES AND PICK YOUR TOP TWO FOR ME TO WRITE NEXT!**__ THANK! YOU ALL!!!_

_**I DO NOT OWN JONAS OR GOOGLE!!!!! BUT I DO OWN VIP, THE BOSS, AND DEVI!**_

_**I have never been to Hawaii so this is my version of it! Deal with the falseness of it! lol**_

* * *

"**It's simple really." Macy put it. "He is rebelling from the Boss in a way that would only hurt him. He is showing the Boss he will not be his slave anymore. But I hope he doesn't take it too far. There is no telling what the Boss could do to him. We need to get to Hawaii!"**

…_**..(ROSE'S POV)**_

_**He turned towards me and I turned towards him and for the first time in a far too long time, we just looked deeply into each others false eyes, reflecting the realness of our feelings for each other. He leaned in, and I leaned in. He smiled, I smiled. Then, after a second, he closed the distance between us and my heart leaped as our lips met for a soft and gentle kiss. My fate was now the same as Nick's and no longer would we face the future alone, but together, as a pair of tortured and caged souls, yearning to be free and fly back to the life we once happily lived. **_

* * *

_FANG'S POV_

_I couldn't help but smile when Devi shifted in my lap, her eyes closed and a soft smile of her own on her lips. I brushed a lock of her black hair from her face and saw the Boss glare again at me. But, like a good rebel, I ignored him. I still had another hour to enjoy this and nothing would stop me from enjoying it. I leaned down and kissed the top of her head; my heart expanding with every beat and regaining its lost life._

_She shifted again, but this time she looked up, her bright and fake green eyes full of contentment as she smiled. No words were shared; we just held each other, forgetting our pains for a moment. The last hour was spent with both of us watching the vast shimmering blue ocean that pulsed with waves and life 30,000 feet below us. We felt the plane drop as the islands came into view. Who knew and hour could go by so quickly?_

_Devi got into her seat and hooked on her seat belt, but she never let go of my hand, not that I am complaining. She put her head on my shoulder and I put mine on her head. The heart wrenching pain of what our life was now like came back and I found myself wanting to scream and cry in frustration. But not a single word has passed my lips for over a month and the great Nick Lucas does not cry…that often. _

_Devi let go of my hand and lifted her head as the plane touched down. Her eyes were filled with sadness that cut through my heart like a dagger, but I forced myself to remain impassive and distant. I saw her take a breath, and her emotionless mask was back on her beautiful face. _

_When we where out of the airport, the Boss led us to a car, Devi and I in the back and him on the passenger side with another one of his henchmen driving. The Boss turned to us, a frown on his face. _

"Well, ok. That ride was not what I wanted, but I did expect it. No matter; what is done is done. Now, since the genius rebel over here decided to make us miss our first and second flight, causing the show to be canceled today, I thought we could go sightseeing. The first stop is Hawaii's largest volcano."

* * *

STELLA'S POV

Hawaii, the place to be! Or so I thought. I mean, yes it is beautiful here, but the fashions…can you say yuck?

It was a little under an hour since we landed and the plane ride was terrible. Joe snores…just putting that out there. Speaking of Joe, he and Kevin were in a hotel bathroom, putting on their disguises. Come on, JONAS was popular all around the word, and we've been ambushed twice already. They needed them. But this was getting ridiculous; 20 minutes is long enough!

"Guys, are you done yet?" I yelled through the door, very impatiently. Macy jumped in alarm, looking up from her phone at stare at me. I shook my head, knocking on the door, which finally opened.

Kevin came out, laughter in his eyes ad he was panting from lack of breath. I nodded my approval at his simple shorts and shirt, sunglasses and baseball hat. Macy laughed at Kevin…_Oh I get it. A JONAS in __baggy__ shorts…haha. _My were thoughts full of wasted sarcasm.

But apparently that wasn't what she was laughing about. Joe walked out, right behind Kevin, who blocked my view of him. Macy doubled over, clutching her sides, her face growing red for the lack of oxygen. Kevin looked behind him and smirked, trying to hold back his own laughter.

Joe stepped out and I starred at him, in shock, caught between laughing and fainting from the horror. He adorned a straw skirt; with shorts underneath…thankfully…the skirt's top was lined with green and red flowers and flowed out in the wind. He wore a coconut bra, showing off his nicely toned stomach and chest, but the bra ruined the affect. His hair…omg his hair! It was laced with flowers that matched the ones on his skirt and it looked so stupid!

Just as I was about to blow up and attack him for such a fashion error, he started hula dancing with other hula dancers, who just happened to be walking by. Joe's boyish face was lit up in the first smile I saw him wear in weeks, so I did not stop him. I had missed his goofy smile.

After a few moments, Joe stopped dancing as his phone rang.

"A call?" Kevin asked. Joe shook his head as he opened his phone.

"A text." His eyes got huge and his mouth opened, his smile gone. "From Nick."

* * *

_ROSE'S POV_

_I looked around, it was quite beautiful; the trees swaying and their leaves singing a melody so beautiful and enchanting that no other sound seemed to exist. Even Nick couldn't beat their song, though he tried and tried. The volcano rose in the distance and I saw that the top of it had a nice and shallow slope to it. It looked like you could just walk up it, instead of hike. _Ok, a volcano…this could be either really good, or really bad. But it wasn't like they let us up close to it, right_?_

_But the serene surroundings did nothing to calm my storm of emotions pounding against my chest and pushing me over the edge of insanity. I looked over at 'Fang' and like always, his face was void of any and all emotions, his eyes were mirrors to the landscape, distant and lost in thought. _

_The car stopped and the Boss told us that we had to walk the rest of the way as the driver drove away. _Fun a hike with only the Boss and Nick…alone…ugh.

_After an hour of silent walking, we finally made it. No one was here and every so often, black smoke would be coughed up from the volcano and burn my eyes. The heat coming from the volcano's mouth was intense and it made it hard for me to breath. I could feel sweat starting to form, despite my light layering. I started to think something was wrong awhile back, but now something was nagging the back of my mind, something I couldn't ignore; the warning of danger. My heart constricted painfully as a terrible thought of what my future could hold entered my mind. _

"Welcome, my slaves, to the only active volcano in Hawaii." _The Boss sounded so breathless with happiness. My thoughts stopped as I accepted why no one was here, and why we were. _"And to your death." _He whispered. Nick moved in front of me, his phone clasped in one hand behind his back. _How did he get it back? The Boss took it from him ages ago!

_No time for thinking Devi! I took the phone and made it looked like I had just put my hands on Nick's back. I opened it frantically and wrote quickly, not caring for spelling errors. I kept my eyes up at the Boss and when I turned them to watch the volcano, I typed in more letters. _Please work! Luck, please be on our side!

* * *

JOE'S POV

I read over it quickly, noting the spelling error's, which I presumed meant that Nick was in a great hurry to send this because Nick NEVER spelled anything wrong.

"Well?" Macy question, her voice breathless from laughing at my attire and from shock from the identity of the sender of the text message. "What does it say?"

I displayed the phone so they all could read it. It said:

**Jo help! actve vocno alng wth death. Hlp! Brng somtng fst cuse its gona blow! N Hawaii!**

"What? This is gibberish!" Stella said, throwing her hands in the air as a sign of defeat.

Kevin shook his head. "No it's not. It says: Joe help, at active volcano with death. Help. Bring something fast cause it's gonna blow. In Hawaii." Kevin looked up at me, realization dawning in his eyes.

I nodded, feeling the all too familiar fear invading my mind and speeding up everything around me as it encircled my heart and fought for control of my mind. I quickly Googled the only active volcano in Hawaii and a good place for transport, and then I ran so fast that the wind couldn't catch me.

* * *

_FANG'S POV_

_The Boss advanced towards us and I tried to find my voice to tell him to back off, but my tongue did not form words, it didn't even make a sound. I wondered if the volcano spewed its fire, if we were still alive by that time, would I be able to scream?_

_I felt Devi slip the phone into my back pocket and I ignored the heat and shivers I got from the touch. Now was __not__ the time for hormones. _

_The Boss walked slowly towards us, a winning and gloating smile on his twisted face. I never hated this man more than I did now…Ok, maybe I did when he started sexually harassing Devi…but that's not the point. I sent all of my hate, anger, and all of the emotions the Boss brought into my life into a diamond cutting glare. The Boss stopped with an amused look on his face._

"If looks could kill. Before I do this…job…You should know, no one is here, it is just you both and me. No one knows of my existence and your bodies will never be found. No one will ever know. The only clue will be the two lead singers of the number two band in the world vanish into thin air." _The Boss smoothly said confidence and pure glee in his voice. _

_I widened my stance, ready to fight for mine and Devi's life. She moved out from behind me and clasped my hand, her bending her knees and glaring ice at the Boss, who was shaking his head and putting his hand to his back pocket. Devi pushed me down at the perfect moment; a millisecond before a bullet whizzed right to where my head was. The force of the bullet would have knocked me down to a very hot and magma filled death. _

_I rolled to one side and Devi rolled to the other, each of us careful as to where we put our feet. One wrong move could end it. The Boss laughed and I noticed he was holding the same gun that he shot me with, an eternity ago. I saw Devi do a perfect handspring, dodging another bullet and landing far from the volcano's mouth. I guess the stage work the Boss forced us to learn would come in handy, but not in the way he intended. _

_My back pocket vibrated and I pulled out my phone as I got down on my stomach, hiding it in the longer than average yellow, green and burned black grass. The text read:_

_**B there in ten. STAY SAFE AND BE CAREFUL!!!**_

_**~Kev**_

_I wanted to reply, but I knew better. When there was a maniac with a gun and the want to kill you that was less than 7 yards away from you, answering a text is not the top priority. I lifted my head up just in time to see Devi do one of her many dance moves to knock the Boss's feet from under him before she back flipped away and landed with grace a swan could not even dream of matching. She ran over to me and I slipped her the phone and she frantically started typing as I drew the Boss's attention from her. _

* * *

_DEVI'S POV_

_**B there in ten. STAY SAFE AND BE CAREFUL!!!**_

_**~Kev**_

_I swiftly read Kevin's message and my fingers flew across Nick's phone's keyboard faster than lightening. _

_**Hurry, can't keep this up forever! And just in case, we love you guys and are eternally sorry. **_

_**~Devi**_

_I desperately wanted to put in mine and Nick's alias, just to confirm Joe and Kevin's unspoken suspicion, but right now, texting was NOT the best thing to be doing. They responded almost immediately. _

_**Don't say that, we will get there in time! Love you both too and apology already accepted.**_

_**~Joe**_

_**PS: Macy says Hi and hold on!**_

_I put the phone in my pocket and ran up behind the Boss and jumped on his back, covering his eyes. That gave time for Nick to run from the danger of being shot and the Boss to laugh as he threw himself to his back. But I was ready…I was known to watch the occasional fighting movie in my earlier years. I jumped off his back, just as he was a foot from the ground and used his momentum to propel myself a few feet away. But not nearly a far enough distance, and it was towards the volcano. _

_I felt the ground beneath me sink as the earth trembled from the volcano, which spewed more black ash and the temperature rose, if possible, even more. My eyes watered from the heat and I found myself coughing from the lack of clean air. Then, the ground beneath my feet vanished and I felt myself fall with Nick shouting my name. _

* * *

_NICK'S POV_

_I turned to see Devi jump from the Boss…in the wrong direction. _Devi! _I screamed silently, cursing the block the Boss put around our thoughts, containing them in our own head. I felt the earth shake as the volcano threw more ash in the air and blew out more eye searing heat. I watched Devi cough and saw the ground crumble beneath her. My watering eyes widened and my heart stopped as my throat constricted from fear's iron hold. I found my voice. _

"DEVI!!!" _I yelled as she disappeared through the ground and fell into the bubbling pit of fire that surged below where I stood. _NO! _Tears streamed down my face as my healing heart broke beyond repair and died to all emotions but rage and revenge and mourning. I turned towards the Boss, my face contorted to match the storm of emotions that fought for dominance in my rampaging heart, mind and soul. This man…this monster would pay for making me lose my one true love…for making me lose my heart. _

_The Boss turned towards me, his expression changing from laughter to…was it fear? He took a step back, forgetting about his gun as I charged towards him, not caring about my own life anymore; a life without your heart is a life not worth living. I tackled him, latching onto his neck with my hand and his stomach with my legs. He thrashed about, still not raising his gun, as the earth shivered and the volcano's heat grew as the magma lost some more of its distance between us. But I welcomed death; I was not afraid. _

_The Boss fell and he tumbled down into the fiery abyss I called my death. My black heart screamed of happiness as I thought of death for the man that put me through so much, and my own death; the loss of the ability to feel pain and sorrow. Just as my stomach dropped, two pairs of hot hands gripped my forearms, and for a moment, I did nothing. And then I realized what I was doing and was horrified. _What am I thinking? I don't want to die and I know Devi wouldn't either! _I felt a vice like grip grab my ankle and I finally looked up at my savoir, asking my heart if I dared believe it. _

_My burning eyes focused on a blackened face that had a bright pair of emerald green eyes starring at me, relief in her eyes. She was hanging, her shirt somehow caught on a jetting out rock, five feet from the mouth and her legs wrapped around it as well._

_I tried to speak, but my emotions were too much and the smoke burned my throat, making it almost impossible for me to get a decent breath. I felt tears run down my face, but no longer were they breed from sadness, but joy. My heart, my Devi, was safe, she was alive. _

_**Devi…**__I chanced thinking to her, the weight of her death vanishing. She smiled slightly, blinking her eyes rapidly from the heat and ashes. _

_**You spoke. **__She simply stated and I nearly laughed at the happiness in her voice. _

_**Only you could break my silence. **__I sent her, wishing that I could hold her close, never to let her go. She shook her head to clear her eyes of tears and ash and her long still black hair tickled my nose. She glared down at my ankle and I remembered the pressure and weight that I supported. _

_I glanced down and wished I hadn't. The ashes and heat were coming faster and more intense. It wouldn't be long now until the volcano…as Joe would say, blew its top. The Boss hung from my ankle and was staring to climb up, clawing at my raw and burning skin. I winced in pain and Devi asked:_

_**Do you trust me?**_

_I looked at her and nodded, not trusting myself to speak form the fear and pain that coursed through my body. Devi's eyes were determined and she started swinging all three of us, trying to slam the Boss into the rock that lined the side of the volcano. It worked, and the Boss let go of me, only to hang onto the wall. _

_But the pain of his nails vanished from my sides and was replaced with the pain of the burns the intense heat gave Devi and I. I saw Devi relax a bit from the sudden vanish of weight and she tensed again, fear in her eyes as the Boss climbed passed us, his hands blistering from the heat and the earth trembled again, just as the Boss safely made it to the top. He stood up, balancing himself and pulled out his gun from his pocket, aiming it at Devi's exposed legs and shirt. If he made this shot, it would be the end for Devi Amal and Nick Lucas, but at least we would die together. _

_I met Devi's eyes and the look she sent me told me she knew of the Boss's actions. But somehow, her eyes softened and portrayed acceptance and love. I forced myself to let go of my own anger, hate, and fear, and I let her eyes fill my mind. I wished they were her real eyes and I was holding her real hands, with her real soft brown hair brushing my face, but I knew if we both changed back into normal that we would fall…but what was the point of waiting for the Boss to take his shot?_

_I looked up and saw the Boss, his finger on the trigger, ready to fire. Just as his finger was about to tighten, two things collided with the Boss, and knocked over the edge of the unforgiving volcano. He made a wild swipe towards Devi and me, but missed by inches. Devi clenched her eyes closed, unwillingly to witness to death of the one that turned her life into a living nightmare. I tried to block out his scream and after a second, it was silenced and my stomach churned at the image my brain came up with. _

_I heard a crack and looked up to see the rock that had been supporting us break and we fell with it, our arms still connected and our eyes shut tight. After a long moment, I realized we were not falling, but rising. I looked up to see a large clamp like thing attached to Devi's burned back and wrapped around her torso and it was attached to a long steel cord, what it was attached to was hidden by the choking cloud of ash. _

_We rose higher and higher, away from our deaths, and Devi's hands tightened on my arms, her eyes full of joy and tears, but nonetheless, she smiled. I felt my face do the same, my heart bursting with love and thanks for the ones on the other end of our rescue._

* * *

_JOE'S POV_

Kevin and I waited at the top of the volcano, making sure our brother and sister made it up alright. The emotions of our act before were heavy on my mind, the shock and sick feeling of taking a life…I pushed them down until they were almost not existent. Now the main emotions I felt were anxiety, excitement, fear and joy. I think anyone could guess why.

A very black from ash Rose/Devi and Fang/Nick rose from the hole of fire, their hands clamped firmly around each other's arms, a smile on there faces and tears in their grey and green eyes. Before they were even situated on the ground, Kevin and I pulled them quickly into the fastest rescue helicopter a JONAS could get. One of my better plans.

As soon as we were all inside and the foot thick steel door was closed, we were out of there and we were 10 miles away in less than a minute, and the volcano finally decided to blow its top; ashes rising to the sky, higher than the clouds and bright yellow lava burst from it, hurting my eyes by just looking at it.

But it didn't matter, we would be safe. I finally looked down at the dirty 'Fang' version of my younger brother. He felt him shaking rather violently and I felt his tears on my skin. Kevin wrapped his arms around us both and Nick shifted a bit, looking at us with his normal brown eyes and his hair started to curl and shorten. His eyes were filled with indescribable happiness and they were covered with a thin layer of tears that spilled over onto his cheeks. I wiped the grim from his face with a towel Stella had put on the seats and he wrapped his own arms around me, pulling me close with a smile on his face.

I looked over at Devi and saw Macy holding her, shaking almost as much as her, stroking her sister's curly hair and Devi glanced to me, her face streaked with tears and her bright blue eyes filled with the same happiness that Nick's held. My heart expanded and I felt my own smile grown on my face as I finally realized it was all over; they were here to stay. Stella put her arms around Devi, which was a shock because she got ash on her clothes, but her smile told me she didn't care about fashion right now. All that mattered was the happiness that surrounded her.

After a long time of hugging, Nick pulled away from us, his features normal and he embraced the girls as we pulled Devi into our arms. The family was finally back together.

After an equally long time, we all sat down, but the one bad thing about this helicopter was that it only had three seats…but I wasn't complaining. Stella sat on my lap, Macy on Kevin's…they are just friends people and no reference to the song either…and Devi, of course, sat on Nick's.

It was actually really sweet. Devi was curled in Nick's lap, fitting perfectly in his embrace, a small smile on her calm and worriless face. Her skin was pink with healing burns, as was Nick's. But no pain, physical or mental showed in either of their faces. Nick's head was laid on Devi's and his looked at peace with the world.

He lifted his head and gazed at me, a smile growing on his lips and in his eyes. I returned the smile, holding onto his look of pure content, and in my mind, I was saving this moment. Devi stirred and looked up at Nick, who met her gaze with a smile. I turned away as Nick leaned in close to her, letting them share the moment.

When I glanced back, Nick was looking at me up and down, laughter in his eyes and Devi giggled openly. _Crap._

"Nice outfit Joe. It really suits you." Nick said quietly, humor full in his voice. I moved my coconut bra, around, casting Devi into another giggle fit and Nick joined her quietly. I shook my head and answered quickly.

"It would suit you better Nicholas."

* * *

NO POV

The Jonas and Misa and Malone family boarded on the next plane to home. They didn't talk all of the ride, for privacy wasn't an option on their flight. But when they were in the airport shuttle after they landed, Kevin driving, they were free to talk. And talk they did.

Nick and Devi told them everything, holding nothing back. The group flinched, gasped, and nearly barfed and cried as they recounted their tale.

"So what about VIP and you band members?" Macy inquired softly, her eyes still red from crying. Nick looked at her.

"Well, our bad mates…weren't really human, but robots controlled by the Boss. He was too smart and cheap to hire real people or capture anyone else. As for VIP…"His voice trailed off as he thought. Devi intervened.

"We will have a final goodbye concert, so no one gets suspicious if Rose and Fang vanish." Her voice was confident and the group nodded. Nick went to his phone, the one he left behind in his room over two months ago, and sent a few emails.

"Done." He stated, looking up at the group.

"I am going to miss Rose and Fang," Stella randomly said, meeting the astonished faces around her with a smile. "They had style, and not just in fashion either."

"Well, they are right here." Devi stated, pointing to her heart. Nick smirked and put his arm around her just as the shuttle pulled up to the Lucas Firehouse, Macy's and the Lucas parents standing on the lawn, ready to welcome home their children that lost, and now regained, their lives.

* * *

**Koutai: **_**:sob: **__It's…..it's….it's….over!!!!! WAHHH!!!!!! :sniff: Thank you so much everyone for reviewing and reading, it means so much to me. And even though this is the last chapter, I still expect reviews on it. I know, I ask for so much. Anywho…this totals to about 10 pages with this authors note, 4,790 words and I wrote it all in one night!_

_IF YOU HAVEN'T ALREADY__**, PLEASE CHECKED OUT MY STORY COLLECTION/CHOICES AND PICK YOUR TOP TWO FOR ME TO WRITE NEXT!**__ THANK! YOU ALL!!!_

**THANK YOU ALL!!!!!!!!I LOVE ALL OF YOU!!!!!! **


End file.
